Christmas Surprises
by Precinct 13
Summary: It's Christmas 1961 and Pete and Edie are expecting their first child. Surprise visitors make the season extra special while at the same time a strange case that lands on Lieutenant Jacoby's desk livens things up. •• This story was written as a collaboration between melchy and blackangus.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter Gunn, Edie Hart and all characters original to the series "Peter Gunn" are the wonderful creations of Blake Edwards. The only profit made from this story is the enjoyment they bring from writing about them.**

**Christmas Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

Walking from the kitchen into the living room, Edie Gunn set her cup of tea on the end table and settled down on the sofa. She felt tired, more tired than she'd occasionally felt those years before she'd gone to work at Mother's, during the time she'd been working in the line at the Salem or traveling with Helene Daniels' roadshow. She had spent only a couple of hours at the supper club during the early evening, lending Leslie a hand with this year's Christmas dinner for the employees. It had been a happy and lively group that she had left behind when Leslie had decided it was time for her to go home. He'd taken it upon himself to leave the gathering for the few minutes it took him to personally drive her to her apartment. Amend that. Her and Pete's apartment. It had been hers alone before Pete had given up the lease on his own place, which had conveniently expired just a few weeks after their marriage in mid-June.

Pete wasn't home yet and she wasn't sure whether she should be worried or not. Before leaving to meet a client earlier that morning, something he rarely did on a Saturday anymore, he had promised to make it to the party if he could. He hadn't, but that was okay. The club had closed early, it would be closed tomorrow as it always was on Sunday, and Monday was Christmas. Their fourth Christmas together, even counting that awful second Christmas that Pete had spent in jail, behind bars for a robbery and murder he didn't commit. It brought a warmth to her heart every time she thought about it. Four Christmases they'd been together. Edie smiled and allowed her hand to drift to her swollen abdomen. And in another three months they'd be parents for the first time. It amazed her every time she thought about it. She and Pete were having a baby. She was having a baby with Peter Gunn. They would be Mommy and Daddy to a son or daughter. She shook her head, wondering not for the first time whether the fates were out there smiling and laughing along with her and Pete.

Leaning back into the sofa, Edie lifted her tea cup for a steaming sip of peppermint. Her gaze rested for a brief moment on the decorated spruce in the corner, her ears picking up the snores of the little brown dachshund curled in his bed beside the desk and the crunches of the ginger-haired cat as he snacked on kibble in the kitchen. She set the cup down and picked up the pile of mail she had dropped on the table when she came home. A couple of bills addressed to Pete. Several circulars from local stores. A little late for that she thought, her eyes briefly drawn to the colorfully wrapped packages under the tree. An envelope with a return address she didn't recognize, again addressed to Pete and looking like it might contain a check. And a stack of Christmas cards, nine in total. She quickly shuffled through them. One from Mother, addressed very prominently in very bold script to Mr. and Mrs. Peter Gunn. Edie smiled with affection. Silly woman, she thought. Another from Johnny and Lillian Chang, who had celebrated the birth if their second child just a few weeks ago. Several addressed to Pete from people she thought might be former clients, a couple addressed to her from girlfriends she kept in sporadic contact with. The seventh one down in the stack was from Mama and Papa Hart. The envelope was white and had green holly leaves with red berries in the bottom right hand corner and it was thick, containing more than a card she decided. It was addressed simply to Edith and Peter Gunn.

The blonde released a sigh and dropped the rest of the mail onto her lap then slid a fingernail beneath the sealed flap. She pulled out the ubiquitous Christmas card, smiling fondly at the four acolytes dressed in their Christmas best, with Silent Night Holy Night in gold cursive on the top. It had been Mama's choice for the last ten years, Edie not being able to suppress a giggle at the thought of what would happen when the company stopped printing it.

A somewhat thick letter fell out and she sighed once again, hoping that Mama had happy news. Edie loved her mother very much and while she always missed her she found she did even more as the baby's due date became closer. But that didn't mean she always liked what her Mama had to say. Unfolding the pale blue pages, she noted there were four front and back. A green piece of paper floated from the middle and she picked it up with a shake of her head. A check made out to Mr. or Mrs. Peter Gunn for the sum of $100. They would have to take it. It would hurt Mama and Papa very deeply if they didn't. But she could never get it through to them that she and Pete didn't need it.

The ginger cat came and jumped up beside her, pressing his warm body against her thigh. She reached out to pet his head, smiling at the purrs that erupted from his throat, while she read the first page. The letter was as she hoped, light and airy with news of Mama's piano students and a couple funny stories about Papa's daily bus routes. Her grandparents on Mama's side had come for dinner last Saturday and the Harts would be coming for their usual Christmas Eve dinner and then they would all go to midnight mass. Looking up at the clock in the corner she saw the time was now almost 1:00 AM, officially Christmas Eve was here. In less than twenty-four hours the family would be lining up for communion, Mama hoping they could get near the front, Grandpa solemn and not talking for once. Sometimes she missed the holy quietness of the church but she'd not want to go back to that life. She was content with the way her life was now.

She reached for the cup of tea she had placed on the end table, taking a sip, but it was lukewarm. Carefully setting it back down on its saucer she wondered if Pete was okay. He'd been gone over twelve hours now, without a phone call or a message, and while she tried not to worry, it was hard. Not to mention she was getting very lonely for him.

Mama had written that Edie's brother and family were coming for New Year's Eve and she wished that they could come as well but she understood about how her daughter might not want to travel. (Or that she, Mama, might not want to have Pete at her house for more than a night.) The end page was full of news like weather, how their new dog Emerson kept trying to make friends with the cat and how their neighbor's new car's stereo was so loud Papa could hear the beat in his head. The last thing she mentioned before signing off with her familiar 'We love you always, Mama and Papa' was the fact that her father had agreed to let Cousin Franny come and stay for a couple of weeks after the New Year.

Folding the letter back, her brow wrinkled in concentration trying to remember what it was she'd forgotten about Cousin Franny. But all thoughts of the relative, and even the letter, were forgotten when she heard the key in the door, the cat who had been napping beside her springing to life to greet the man coming through it. "Hi buddy," she heard Pete's voice say as he bent down to pick up the cat, dropping his overcoat on the first available chair. She turned to see her handsome husband coming towards her, his suit wrinkled and a small amount of dirt on his cheek, but looking just as wonderful as ever.

"Hi." She smiled, moving over on the sofa.

"Hi." He smiled back. He sat down close to her, his lips brushing the side of her neck, a gesture that never failed to make her shiver not to mention her skin break out in various shapes and sizes of duck-bumps. He laid a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "How's the kid?"

"He's been a little feisty tonight." She turned to face her husband, wiping at the smudge on his cheek. "Every time Leslie said 'Yes, Mrs. Gunn,' this one would do a back flip." She laughed at the look on Pete's face as he laid both hands on her bulge in a protective way.

"Back flips for Leslie?" His eyebrows went up.

"But somersaults and double flips for you, you nut."

"Who are you calling a nut?" But before she could answer he swept her lips up in a kiss they clung to far longer then they expected.

"You know, Santa Claus won't come if you aren't in bed," he whispered in her ear, and helped her off the couch, the cards and letters falling to the floor around them. Knowing they'd still be there in the morning they went to the bedroom hand in hand.

The day had been long and the hot water felt like heaven as it pelted his tired body, but Pete tried not to dawdle in the shower. Edie had helped him out of his clothes, her warm hands lingering against his skin as she pulled at his white cotton undershirt and striped boxers, her soft voice telling him he looked okay to her and didn't really need a shower but he'd known better. She didn't realize the extent of his day and where he'd been and what he'd been doing. So he overruled her and quickly jumped into the stall.

As he scrubbed shampoo into his hair he glanced through the frosted glass of the shower door. His wife– his wife! He grinned foolishly at the word. His wife was seated on the little three-legged stool next to the sink, a large fluffy towel in her hands waiting just for him, her silky light blue nightgown clinging to burgeoning breasts. One thin strap of the gown had slipped from her shoulder and the little tie string at the neckline was undone, allowing him a provocative glimpse of her cleavage. The woman did it on purpose, he just knew she did, and it made his smile grow wider.

Pete hurriedly rinsed his hair, washed the soap from his shoulders and back then turned off the water and pushed the door open. He withstood Edie rubbing on him with the bath towel, humming at the bruise that had been covered up by the smudge of dirt on his left cheek and tsking when he winced at her touch on his rib. But she found him to be in one piece and that was all that mattered.

Edie dropped the towel to the green tile floor and reached up to run her fingers through the PI's damp hair, making a mess of it. She took his hand and pulled him toward the bed, turning around to face him as they reached it, and draped her arms around his neck as she leaned into him suggestively. As suggestively as she was able anyway.

"Now..." she offered him a flirtatious smile, "...what was it you said about Santa Claus coming?" She returned with fervor the kiss he gave her as he backed her against the side of the bed and then gave a breathy laugh as he released her lips. "Perhaps I can help Mr. Claus deliver his packages," she teased in a low voice.

His hands moved to her hips and he lowered her to the big bed with him, his arms going around her to pull her as close as possible as his lips covered hers. Feeling a swift kick between them he pulled away with a chuckle and glanced downward at Edie's prominent abdomen.

"Kid hasn't been born yet and he already wants to be the center of attention."

"The child obviously takes after his father," the blonde retorted smartly.

Pete's eyes smiled into hers as he lifted his gaze. His hands slipped beneath her nightie and he pulled it upward and she shifted to make it easier for him to pull it over her head. He tossed it to the floor and pulled her into his body, his arm curving around her waist and his chest warm against her back. Edie shivered at the touch of the open mouthed kisses he left on the back of her neck and shoulders and her skin tingled at the caress of his fingers as his hand drifted upwards to her breasts. His breath was hot against her ear as his teeth nipped at the lobe and he murmured beautiful words against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as Pete's hand drifted back down to the bulge that was their child, then lower. His leg nudged hers apart and she gasped at the heavy heat of him against her and then he was inside her. And she stopped thinking altogether.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the dinner last night."

Pete sat against the iron headboard, a pillow behind his back, Edie sitting between his outstretched legs as he rubbed her back. She gave a groan of satisfaction as he massaged her shoulders, gently yet firmly relieving the bunched muscles.

"That's okay– Oh, that feels good." She tilted her head to give him a contented smile. "I only stayed a few hours. You would have just ended up helping me help Leslie or sitting in a corner entertaining me because he made me sit down every ten minutes." She leaned back against his chest as his arms went around her, his hands framing her stomach as his lips found the side of her neck. "Men can be so silly. The way Leslie acts you'd think it was _his_ baby."

"Now there's an interesting thought." Pete's eyebrows went up and he tried not to smile.

"I did bring home lots of goodies to take with us tonight." Those words earned her a different look from her husband and her hand came up as he opened his mouth to speak. "Pete, I know. Mother said not to bring anything. But I don't think she'll turn away any of Jean Paul's creations. Especially his rum balls." Her expression became meditative. "I could go for one of those myself right about now."

"You could go for one of anything right now," Pete responded absently. Edie's cravings came and went and when they came it was usually for something sweet like raspberry filled donuts or chocolate éclairs. He'd become a regular at the all-night donut shop up the street, the kids behind the counter knowing what he was after before the bell above the door jingled his entrance.

"You are so right," the woman said.

Pete chuckled and acted before she could put in a request. He really didn't want to go out again at 3:00 AM on Christmas Eve.

"Come on, Silly." He urged her forward and crawled out from behind her. "I think we both need some sleep." He managed to get them situated in a more comfortable position, scootching down on the bed and pulling the bunched-up covers over them. Pulling her close he smiled and kissed her nose. "You can dream of rum balls and sugar plums..."

* * *

It was after 9:00 when Edie wandered out of the bedroom to the aroma of roasted coffee, bacon and what she hoped would be blueberry pancakes. She wasn't disappointed. They definitely made up for the lack of pastries she had craved earlier, she informed Pete.

Walking into the living room a little while later she set her refilled cup on the coffee table and knelt to pick up the mail that had been left scattered on the floor in the early hours of the morning. As she laid it next to her coffee cup she glanced toward the spruce in the corner, smiling again as she always did when she looked at it. Her and Pete's first Christmas tree as man and wife. Their personal ornaments, what there were of them, mingled throughout the branches, just as they had last year. And beneath the branches, in brightly colored wrapping paper, were their first Christmas presents to each other as a married couple. So many firsts...

A curious frown crossed Edie's face. She stepped closer to the tree. There were two more packages, ones that weren't there yesterday. She knew exactly how many were supposed to be there, she had sat nestled next to Pete on the couch every day for the past several weeks, staring across at them, counting them, as excited as a little girl. She didn't let on to Pete but she figured he could read her well enough that he knew. Today there were two more packages than yesterday, one small and wrapped in pretty white and silver paper with a blue ribbon, the other large with cheery green paper dotted with little Santas and reindeer. She looked at Pete, who had settled on the couch with the stack of mail.

"Where did the two packages come from?"

"What packages?" His attention was on the mail as he slipped a letter opener under the flap of an envelope and pulled out a check. He raised an eyebrow. It was from a recent insurance client that had paid up front for his services with the additional promise of a five percent finder's fee. He laid the check aside, making a mental note to deposit it to the "house" account first thing Tuesday morning when the bank opened back up.

"The two new packages under the tree."

Pete gave a frowning glance at the presents under the tree, eyes touching on them one by one. He shook his head, seemingly mystified.

"I don't know what you're talking about, honey." He gave her a wink. "You probably just mixed them up the last time you went through them."

Putting her hands on her hips she gave him a suspicious yet amused look.

"Pete-"

"Who's Cousin Franny?" He flipped the fourth page of Mama Hart's letter over and looked at Edie curiously. "Why did Papa have to agree to let her visit?"

Edie came to sit next to him, their thighs touching, and took the letter from his fingers. She looked at Mama's pretty handwriting, her brow wrinkling as it had when she'd originally read the letter, once again trying to remember what it was about Cousin Franny that Mama would have to ask Papa's permission for her to stay there. Overall, Edie's Papa wasn't very demanding.

"I honestly don't remember." She shook her head, staring at the letter until he was surprised she hadn't burnt a hole through it.

"There are so many family members on Mama's side, I don't think I've even met half of them..." her train of thought tapered off as Pete pulled a card out of an envelope with a Denver postmark that featured a half-naked woman on the front in a Santa hat.

"And just what is that?" she asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Looks like a card with a picture of a half-naked woman wearing a Santa hat," he said dryly, trying not to let her see the amusement in his eyes. She could be the most insecure woman at times.

"I mean where did you get it?" she continued, her voice taking on that jealous tone he hadn't heard in a while. He found he'd missed it. He put his arm across her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Remember when I was in Denver two months ago?" he said, his lips sliding down her cheek.

"Uh hum," she nodded. He was asking for trouble, but he couldn't help himself.

"And I met that mechanic in the diner who gave me a hand after my rental car..."

"...got blown up," she said for him, her body giving an involuntary shiver.

"...and he helped track down the man I was looking for." Her skin was so soft against his lips. "It's from him, just his way of saying Merry Christmas."

"I'd prefer it if he said it another way." She took the card from his hands giving it a good once-over.

"You can keep it if you want." He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, knowing duck-bumps were breaking out all over her body. "It might give you an idea of what to shoot for next year."

"Peter Gunn!" She turned to face him the best she could, her eyes snapping like a campfire. "Of all the things you've ever come up with..." But he swallowed the rest of her words in a kiss that simmered from the start. Gasping for breath, she placed her hands on his chest, noting his heart was racing the same as hers, galloping like a thousand race horses. She tried to get closer to him, her breasts brushing against his arm. They were soft and supple, covered only by his robe, and he moaned low in his throat as he saw the pink erect tip of one through the small gap.

When Edie became pregnant the morning sickness was so bad she lost twelve pounds the first month, subsisting mainly on ginger-ale and saltines, and had spent four days in the hospital getting re-hydrated. Pete had spent every possible moment at her bedside, turning down one man's offer of $15,000 to hunt for his lost employee.

The agony seemed to last forever but slowly she started feeling better, going back to work and getting back to her old eating habits. And the cravings certainly helped put the pounds back on. Pete happily (most of the time) bought her anything she wanted that was sticky and sweet – raspberry filled doughnuts, éclairs, cinnamon rolls, muffins, popovers, cookies, chocolate cake with sea foam icing, brownies dipped in peanut butter.

But there was an aspect neither one of them had been expecting. They had always had a healthy sex life, enjoying the sacred sweetness and lust of love making at least three to four times a week when possible, but as Edie's cravings for sweets had increased so had her sex drive. While Pete hadn't had a problem with this, he just wanted to make sure it was normal and had gone to talk to the doctor to find out more about it.

The only reason he felt comfortable doing this was because Dr. Martin was Pete's best friend next to the Lieutenant, the two having been roommates when they were in college together. Eric Martin had come for a visit three years ago (no matter how ill timed), had liked the city and decided to stay. He'd been there two and half years now and was a prominent pediatrician at St. Francis.

"It's completely normal for a woman to feel that way," he assured Pete. "I could give you a lot of physical and scientific reasons for it, but I'm just going to say this..." and he clapped his friend on the back. "Enjoy it while you can. Because sometimes after the kid arrives there can be a long wait."

Pete ran his thumb over that swollen tip, Edie's face breaking into a brilliant smile.

"Why are your clothes still on, Mr. Gunn?" she asked, her hands suddenly busy with the draw string on his pajama pants. "And worse," she looked up at him, "why are mine?"

Carefully he lifted her on his lap, her thighs straddling his, and he pulled his robe away from her body and then helped her move his pants down. She caressed and fondled him, although it didn't take much for her lover to become fully erect or his body to be covered with a light sheen of sweat.

Pete moved his mouth down to her collarbone, enjoying the fullness of her bare breasts then moving his mouth down to her bellybutton. As he went lower she moved up higher, nipping his skin with her teeth. He kissed her naval when it came close to him, the baby giving him a hearty hello that surprised him and Edie who giggled.

Keeping one hand firmly behind her and placing the other between her legs he lifted her up on the right spot, his body entering hers in a rush of heat and light that left them both breathless.

* * *

Pete pulled his overcoat collar up around his face, trying to block out the wind as he opened the back door of the Plymouth and picked up the two carrier bags of Distinctive Desserts from Edie's.

The sign at the National Bank on the corner had flashed up a temperature of 35 as they had driven past but the wind made it feel much colder. Pete smiled as he thought of his father teasing that it was the fault of those "durned Canadians".

Taking a firm hold on the bag handles he walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for his wife. Edie gave him a smile as she put out one black patent leather pump on the sidewalk, then held out her hand for him to help her out. He loved the new red wool coat she had bought on a shopping trip with her friend Lynn a few weeks ago. It was so bright and cheery and just right for this time of year.

Hand in hand they walked to Mother's apartment, both of them looking forward to her Christmas Eve get-together.

It had been a sad day when Mother's place had burned to the ground that summer night in 1960. The club had closed for the night and Mother had just gotten to sleep in her apartment above the bar when her old cat started restlessly pacing and meowing. The fire had engulfed most of the downstairs and was headed towards her living quarters before the cat managed to wake her up. Thankfully the waitress working at the diner across the way saw the flames and smoke and called the fire department, which came as quickly as it could but except for getting Mother, her cat and a box of mementos out nothing else could be saved.

A fireman friend of Pete's coming off his shift called the PI with the news. Pete woke Edie up and while she dressed Pete had gotten in touch with Jacoby, the three of them standing across the street with Mother and the calico watching twenty-three years of her life become ashes.

Tired and discouraged she told Pete she was throwing in the towel. "Three times in two years is more than this tired old lady can take. And this time they didn't even leave me the building. I've had a good twenty-three years, why should I be greedy? It's time for someone else to shine." And he knew she was referring to Edie wanting to open her own place.

When she was investigated by the insurance company for arson, Pete along with what help Jacoby could give worked around the clock to find the real perpetrators behind the fire. Once Mother's name was cleared and the insurance check arrived she was able to buy this apartment and help Edie in opening her supper club by investing some money, which the younger woman insisted made her a partner. The rest of it was placed in the bank or invested in stocks and bonds. The night before she moved into her new place she told Pete she was frightened of starting a new life.

"What new life?" He had chucked her under the chin. "You think just because it's called retirement that's what you're going to do? Then you're not the Mother I've known all these years. You'll find plenty to keep you busy and besides, Edie is counting on you to help in setting up her club. Who knows, you might even have time for a fella."

"You shut up." She had bopped him affectionately. "Don't say such things."

"And Mother you know that no matter what happens, Edie and I will always be here for you."

It was Mother herself who opened the door to Pete's knock, giving him a loving pat on the cheek and Edie a warm hug. "I thought I told you not to bring anything," she grinned, taking the bags away from the private investigator.

"Mama taught me never to go to a party without bringing a gift," Edie smiled. "And besides, you've got to try these crème puffs, they are simply delicious."

"If your chef made them then they will be good," the older woman agreed, setting them on a table filled with other desserts.

"Now humor an old woman and just stand there for a minute and let me get a good look at you," she told Edie. Pete helped his wife with her coat, agreeing with Mother when she complimented Edie on her Christmassy green dress.

"How much longer?" she asked even more impatiently than Edie did at times.

"The end of March," the blonde sighed, laying a hand on each side of her abdomen. "And in a way I can't wait, but at least I know where the baby is this way. Because when the kid grows up and goes off to college, I'll have to _worry_ about where he is." And they all laughed.

"You're the first ones here. If you want, go on out to the living room, there's a couple plates of finger foods and you can see the tree. Pete, put your coats on the bed in the guest room."

When he returned from a side trip to the bathroom he found Edie standing in front of the Christmas tree that he and Emmett had hauled in a couple weeks before, her eyes watching the calico cat curled up on the red tree skirt fast asleep among the presents. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, the smell of pine filling the air. Pete came up behind his wife, putting his arms around her waist.

"Pretty isn't it?" she asked.

"Gorgeous," he answered, laying a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Eric Martin teased as he came into the room. The tall, red-haired, blue eyed pediatrician clapped Pete on the back then kissed Edie's cheek

They made themselves comfortable on the couch, Eric inquiring about "the kid" and satisfied with the report.

"Is Lauren coming?" Edie asked, reaching for Pete's hand. Lauren Taylor was a surgical nurse that Edie had met when a bullet was taken out of her shoulder in early summer of 1959. The two became fast friends and when Eric decided to move to town Lauren was the first person that Edie had thought of to show him around and help him get moved in.

Despite Pete telling her that he knew exactly what she was up to and just leave them alone, the two hit it off right away and had been dating for almost two years.

"No, she's doing the three-to-eleven shift tonight but she did send a plate of her fudge nut cookies." He smiled at Pete.

"You could have gone all day without telling me that." Not usually fond of sweets, Lauren's fudge nut cookies were an exception for Pete.

"A thousand dollars and they are all yours."

"You wish."

"Boys." Edie tried to sound firm but couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to be such a bad mother." She shook her head, laughing even harder.

The doorbell rang again bringing in Barney, Mother's old friend and bartender of the past twenty-three years, and Wendy Iverson, who he had started to admit about a year and a half ago was "his woman". She had worked for Mother for seven years and was currently a head waitress at Edie's.

Barney looked very nice in a sports jacket and tie, Wendy wearing a pretty black velvet frock with a full skirt. Barney led her to the chair by the fireplace, sitting down on the arm. Edie nudged Pete and he shook his head, but leaned in to kiss her cheek. Edie had a bet going with Pete as to how much longer until their friend would pop the question and the last few times they had seen Wendy and Barney it looked like she might be winning.

Mother called everyone in to the dining room after a while, the table decorated with holly and evergreens, name plates at every place. For the occasion Mother had laid out her special Haviland china that her husband had gotten her on their tenth wedding anniversary. A flute of champagne, glass of water and cup of coffee were in front of each place except for Edie's, who had cranberry juice and water and a cup of coffee.

"Emmett phoned," the older woman told them as she motioned that everyone should sit down. "They aren't going to make it, something about the dog running away again," she laughed.

It was decided the physician among them should carve the pork roast and soon thick pieces were lying on everyone's plate. Along with the apple encrusted meat they had mashed potatoes, sweet corn, mixed vegetables, Hawaiian rolls and a carrot-raisin salad. It was a good time of eating and talking, catching up on what each other was doing, Edie enticing Barney and Wendy to dinner and a show with free passes and Barney inviting everyone to the New Year's Eve party where he now worked.

Pete was working on his second piece of pork when he realized there was an empty chair at the end of the table in the "father spot". He wondered for a moment why it might be there but got caught up in Eric's new father story and forgot about it.

The door bell rang about fifteen minutes later, Mother excusing herself to see who it was. Everyone was listening as carefully as they could, trying to figure out the voice, when she walked in with a handsome man carrying a brown overcoat.

"Pop?" Pete looked up, not sure if he quite believed it. Not one to usually display emotion in public he got up from his chair, giving his father a hug. "I thought you said you had plans for the holiday?"

"I did. But you never asked me what they were."

"Now both of you go sit down. I imagine you must be starving, Frank," Mother broke in. "Pete, get your father some food," she grinned.

As the elder Gunn passed Edie he squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Hi Mama," he whispered in her ear.

"Hi Pop."

After everyone had eaten they settled around the piano with Mother playing and sang Christmas songs, then played the White Elephant game with the small presents everyone brought for the occasion. Eric and Edie kept stealing the same present from each other until they couldn't anymore and Barney ended up with the same present he brought.

Coffee and desserts followed with everyone leaving around 8:00, thanking Mother for a wonderful evening.

Edie was almost asleep when they arrived home, Pete handing his father the keys as he half walked half carried her into the apartment. Once inside Pete helped her off with her coat and unhooked her pearls, handing them to her. "You'll get Pop set up?" she asked her husband touching his cheek with the side of her hand.

"I'll take care of him." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"'Night Pop." She blew him a kiss, heading for the bedroom.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?" Pete asked his father, taking off his suit coat.

"I can get it myself." The older Gunn took off his suit coat as well, rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt. "You better go take care of the Mama." And he grinned. "We can talk tomorrow after we see what Santa brought. About what time should I be here in the morning?"

"What do you mean be here? You'll already be here."

"I don't want to make any extra trouble for Edie. I've made reservations at a motel not far from here and I'll be here whenever you say."

"Pop, you'd hurt Edie's feelings if you don't stay here, not to mention mine. You're here for Christmas, that means you stay here. And don't make me put my foot down."

After making sure the elder Gunn had everything he needed for the night, Pete made his way to the bedroom. Edie was asleep on her side, one hand protectively lying on the child she carried. He took a quick shower and was putting on a fresh pair of boxers when the phone rang. He picked it up quickly, surprised to hear Jacoby's voice on the other end.

"Don't you ever take a night off? You should be at home with your family."

"I am but I need to ask you a question about a telegram we got today. Have you ever heard of a Francesca Reynolds?"

"No, should I have?"

"She's wanted for writing bad checks in Iowa and she seems to have disappeared."

"Sorry, I can't help you. Go back to your family." And with that Pete hung up.

Thirty seconds later as he was slipping under the covers the phone trilled again.

"Don't hang up on me this time," Jacoby warned. "Francesca Reynolds. Doesn't ring a bell?"

"I told you no. Why don't you be a good Lieutenant and leave law abiding citizens alone on Christmas Eve?"

"The police in Iowa think she might be heading someplace where she has family."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"With you personally? Nothing apparently, since you've never heard of her. Or so you say."

"Lieutenant–" Pete heaved a sigh.

"According to the telegram she has one relative in this area. In this city to be exact."

"And?" The PI's gaze shifted to the side, his eyes catching Edie's as she tiredly pushed herself to a sitting position and shoved her pillow behind her back for comfort. "I'm not going out on Christmas Eve to hunt for the relative of a person I've never met. And stop picking the middle of the night to ring my phone and wake everybody up." He leaned over to kiss Edie's nose and push the hair out of her eyes.

"It's only nine o'clock, not the middle of the night. Who goes to bed at this hour?"

"Pregnant women and old men," Pete retorted. "And tired investigator types."

The policeman apologized and to be honest it sounded to Pete as if he really meant it. He was ready to wish him a pleasant goodnight but apparently Jacoby wasn't finished.

"If the pregnant woman is awake perhaps you can ask her if she has any idea where her _cousin_ Francesca Reynolds might land seeing as she managed to sneak out of a women's correctional facility in Iowa."

"Her–" Pete's confused gaze found Edie's. Cousin Francesca? Why did those words carry such a familiar ring? Francesca. Fran. Franny. Cousin Franny? Cousin Franny who had finagled an invitation to stay with Mama and Papa Hart for two weeks after New Year's Day?

He heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes then suddenly couldn't keep his lips from twitching. A chuckle escaped as he ran tired fingers through his hair. He just couldn't help it. Mama and Papa Hart playing host to an escaped criminal, innocuous though her crimes may be. He could already imagine the police cars rolling into the Hart's neat driveway, coming to a stop next to the trimmed hollies as uniformed officers jumped out with drawn weapons to surround the house. Mama would be horrified! What would the neighbors think? Pete rubbed at his eyes, realizing that maybe his imagination was running a little wild. With a glance at Edie, whose confused expression now mirrored his own from earlier, he turned his attention back to the man on the phone.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

As he hung up the phone he could hear Jacoby's voice but he ignored him. Flipping the light off he scooted down in the bed.

"What did the Lieutenant want?" Edie asked suspiciously.

"Tomorrow," Pete repeated, helping her back under the covers to lie next to him. He felt her gaze on him as he pulled her closer so her head rested on his shoulder. Glad to be in bed he relaxed his body against the sheets and closed his eyes. Tomorrow.

* * *

Frank Gunn was sitting at the breakfast bar reading yesterday's newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee when Pete walked into the kitchen. Wearing gray cords and a dark blue sweater, he held his car keys in his hand and was in the process of pulling on his jacket. The older man raised his eyebrows.

"I figured I'd run over to the Ridgemont for your suitcases. Did you unpack anything?"

Frank demurred, telling his son he could do that himself, no reason for him to be running around on Christmas morning when he should be home with his wife. Pete just shook his head, his lips tilting in a smile.

"I won't be more than a few minutes. You go ahead and start breakfast," he suggested. "I'll be back before its ready."

"Oh really? Have you looked outside by any chance?"

"No, why?" Pete moved across the living room and drew the drapes. A good six inches of pure white snow covered the patio, nearly blinding the PI as he looked through the double glass doors, and big flakes continued to come down at a rapid pace. "Apparently the weather people didn't know what they were talking about last night. Clear and cold they said." Pete chuckled as he buttoned up his coat and headed toward the front door.

"Edie awake?"

"She'll be out after she takes a shower," the younger man responded with a nod, pulling a glove out of each jacket pocket as he moved back to the kitchen doorway. "She was up and grumbling about finding something to wear that still fits. I told her we won't care if she stays in her pajamas all day."

"I suppose there's a downside to most things." Pop gave a wink. "She'll just have to go clothes shopping."

"I don't think she really minds," Pete shrugged. "She may grumble but she gets excited." He stepped further into the kitchen, absently fiddling with his gloves. "Eric gave her one of his old medical school textbooks that shows how a baby grows almost week by week.

Every time her waist gets too tight she pulls open the book and shows me how big he's gotten." He smiled and chuckled. "I think she's read that book front to back at least three times."

"I noticed you couldn't keep your eyes off her at Mother's last night." Frank shifted on the stool to better face his son. "She looked very pretty. Pregnancy suits her."

Pete's gaze fell to the leather and wool gloves that his fingers couldn't seem to keep from shuffling around. He stared at them for a long moment without saying anything and then kept his eyes on them as be finally began speaking.

"I couldn't help remembering the first time I saw her. I guess it was the green dress." His eyes lifted to meet his dad's. "She was wearing a green dress that night, too. Almost the exact same color but I don't think it was velvet."

The PI's gaze wandered to the closed bedroom door.

"Before that night I never would have imagined this day would have happened," he said. "Or yesterday or last week or last month. It wasn't something I thought about. But the second I laid eyes on her across the room at Mother's, through all the smoke hanging in the air..." His gaze returned to Frank. "I knew my life would never be the same."

"That's how it should be." Pop's smile was gentle.

"It hasn't even been four years." Pete's smile reflected that of the other man. "And I just couldn't help but sit there last night and look at her and remember how it used to be. Her singing at Mother's, me sneaking in every chance I got just to watch her and listen to her and maybe have a few minutes with her out on the dock. And now here we are having a baby."

He slowly pulled his gloves on.

"When I think of all the places my life could be right now..." Pete paused in the middle of his thought and slowly picked up his car keys from the counter where he'd laid them. "But I wouldn't change a minute of it because if I did I might never have met her. And my mind can't quite grasp that because I don't know what I would do without her." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes I wonder why I waited so long to marry her. Then I realize there must have been a reason and maybe this is it. And I don't regret a minute of what went before, good or bad, because it got us here."

"Even the worst times?"

"Especially the worst times. They made me who I am, made both of us who we are. It couldn't get any better than this, so the bad must have been worth something, must have happened for a reason." Pete swallowed thickly and his eyes glistened as he stared at his dad. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Frank nodded and slipped from his stool, his rough hand going to the back of Pete's neck to pull him close, their arms finding each other in a manly hug.

* * *

Edie opened the patio door a crack to let the little dachshund back in, laughing at the snow that was sticking to every part of his body except his nose, then knelt and rubbed at him with the small knit afghan that normally lay folded in the canine's bed. The dog wiggled and licked at her hand then ran on short legs to the kitchen to investigate sounds that might mean food. The woman followed behind, her distraction with the snow gone, expecting to find Pete and his dad at work on breakfast. She was surprised to find her father-in-law busy at the stove by himself.

"Where's Pete?" She dropped the afghan in the corner and then washed her hands.

"Gone to the hotel to pick up my suitcases." He held up a hand and chuckled at Edie's affronted look. "Don't say it. I know I'm welcome here, Pete has already berated me along those lines. I just didn't want to put you to any extra trouble, especially with no notice." He lifted the spatula and turned the bacon in the frying pan. "I thought long and hard about coming in the first place this being your first Christmas together and all. I figured an old man would just get in the way." He gave her a wink.

Edie smiled and leaned against the counter to watch him go about his business.

"We always love having you and you're never in the way," she rebuked. "And this isn't our first Christmas together. _And_ you're not old," she added as an afterthought.

Frank turned his attention to the second pan, flipping several pieces of French toast as he turned the heat down a notch.

"That's what Mary Ann told me when she encouraged me to make the trip. Except for the part about not being old."

"You should have brought her along," Edie told him. She and Pete had met the elder Gunn's lady friend the previous year when they had traveled to Pop's home outside Des Moines, Iowa for Thanksgiving and had both decided they liked her very much. Frank had assured them later that the feeling was mutual.

"The idea crossed my mind but..." He watched the bacon sizzle for a few seconds then turned his head to look at Edie. "I asked her to marry me."

She stared at him, wondering if there was some hidden connotation to his words, some subtle meaning that she might be missing. Frank was looking very solemn and it made her fear the worst. She could imagine his hurt if he hadn't received the answer he hoped for. Frank Gunn was a good man, a _very_ good man, and he deserved the companionship and love of a good woman.

"I order you to immediately dump her if she didn't say yes," she told him, only partly in jest, a hint of warning for the absent woman underlying her soft tone and teasing smile.

"She said yes." The man chuckled at his daughter-in-law's words. Then his demeanor turned thoughtful as he pondered what he wanted to say next. His words were slow in coming but he finally spoke again. "Every time I talk to Pete he manages to tell me in some roundabout way that it would be nice if I didn't live a thousand miles away."

"Mmm _hmmm_." Edie reached for a piece of bacon already cooling on a plate and broke a piece off for the dachshund sitting at her feet and another for the little ginger cat that appeared out of nowhere. "Pete would love for you to move here. We both would."

"Are you sure?" Frank dipped another slice of bread in the egg mixture and gave her a quick searching glance.

"Of course we're sure." Edie nibbled at the remainder of the bacon slice as she waited for him to continue.

"I wouldn't want you to get tired of having me around or think of me as an interfering parent." He gave a deep sigh as he emptied the bacon grease into an empty coffee can and added hash browns to the pan. "Pete's been on his own for a long time now. I don't want him to think I'd be looking over his shoulder. And I wouldn't," he emphasized. "But I sure would like to watch those grandkids of mine grow up."

Edie continued to look at him curiously, wondering why he seemed so hesitant. He was normally just the opposite.

"So what's holding you back? You have your own business. You can do it just as well here as there. You'd miss your friends but you already have friends here." She reached into the cabinet and brought out a can of Sanka. "I hope you don't mind coffee without caffeine. Doctor Keller said I shouldn't overdo with regular coffee but I can have a cup of this every day." After pouring the last tidbit from the percolator into Pop's almost empty cup she started a fresh pot.

"Is that your regular doctor or the baby doctor?"

"The baby doctor. He's called an OB/GYN. I was referred to him by Dr. Stewart, who I started going to after I switched to Pete's insurance because he's Pete's doctor and it just seemed easier to have one doctor in the family." Edie chuckled. "But now I guess there will be three because Eric will be the baby's pediatrician. He said we had to use him or he'd never speak to either of us again. Pete was in a mood when Eric said that and I think he almost took him up on it." The chuckle became a throaty laugh.

"Don't worry about the caffeine. If it's coffee I'll drink it." Frank turned off the burner and transferred the potatoes to a serving dish. Placing the spatula in the sink he grabbed a dish towel to wipe his hands then looked at Edie. "I'm not sure how to go about talking to Mary Ann about moving here. When I asked her to marry me I don't think she was counting on pulling up stakes and moving halfway across the country. What if it's not something she wants to do?"

"Pete once told me that he knew me better than I knew myself."

Frank looked confused at Edie's sudden out of context comment.

"Mary Ann knows you better than you think she does. I'm sure she realizes the idea of moving has crossed your mind. You've known each other longer than Pete and I have..." Edie smiled "...and if I could figure out what makes Pete tick it must have been quite simple for her to figure out all of _your_ quirks."

The man frowned and acted affronted.

"That doesn't sound very complimentary. I'll have you know I'm much more complicated than I appear," he teased.

"She knows who you are and what you want," Edie ignored him and continued. "She wouldn't have said she'd marry you if she had any reservations or doubts."

Frank nodded and gave her the smile he reserved for his only daughter-in-law.

"You know what?"

"What?" She glanced at him as she pulled cups from the cabinet.

"You're a pretty smart kid."

They both turned their heads at the sound of the apartment door being pushed open and the loud thumps of suitcases against the floor. Ten seconds later Pete stood in the kitchen doorway, snowflakes covering his dark hair and the shoulders of his jacket, his face red from the cold.

"What are you carrying around in those suitcases?" he asked with a huff, pulling off his gloves. "Bricks?"

* * *

Halfway through their breakfast of French toast, bacon, hash browns and some of the leftover sweets Mother had sent home with them the night before, Edie reminded Pete of Lieutenant Jacoby's call of the previous evening and asked what had been on his mind. It took her a moment to connect the name Francesca Reynolds with Cousin Franny. When Pete reported with a chuckle and a smile that Franny was on the run from a correctional facility in Iowa she finally remembered what it was about the woman that made her the black sheep of Mama's side of the family. She rolled her eyes and bit into a chocolate covered donut. It wasn't the first time Cousin Franny had ended up in jail. Mama didn't like to discuss it and Edie couldn't remember actually ever meeting Franny, who was a few years older than she was, but she'd heard whispers of her escapades.

"When you call your parents you need to find out exactly when your cousin is supposed to show up," Pete told her, returning to the table with the coffee pot. He moved the plate containing the baked goods a safe distance from from his wife and reached to wipe a dab of chocolate from her lip. "It might be a good idea for you to start cutting back on all those chocolate covered concoctions," he teased as he sat down.

Edie arched an eyebrow and stared at him as she slowly lowered the last bit of donut to her plate.

"And just _what_ is that supposed to mean?" she asked in a sweetly suspicious tone.

"It means if you keep it up the kid will be born expecting to be fed chocolate milk. And I don't think that's biologically possible," he concluded with a straight face. "I promised Jacoby I'd call him back today. If he doesn't hear from me by lunchtime he'll probably be ringing the doorbell."

"On Christmas?" Pop extended his cup for a refill.

"Pete..." Edie sighed. Letters from Mama were one thing. She could pick and choose what she read if need be if Mama went on about something that wasn't her business or made a disparaging remark about Pete, but talking to her on the telephone was a whole different story. She loved her mother to no end but she wasn't fond of having to be the rapt audience to some of her conversations. "I thought I might let them call this year."

"Honey, just give them a call after breakfast. Wish them a Merry Christmas like a good daughter and make some chit-chat. When you find an opening you can casually mention Franny and find out exactly when she plans to show up." Pete gave an easy smile and reached for her hand. "We'll kill two birds with one stone – you'll talk to your parents on Christmas like you always do and I'll have something to tell Jacoby."

So that's what she did. While Pete sorted the presents from beneath the tree and Frank washed the breakfast dishes and straightened the kitchen Edie called the Hart residence and exchanged pleasantries with her parents. Pete's gaze rested on her from time to time as he listened to her say yes or no to something Mama Hart said or was silent and simply listened. He watched the expressions come and go on her face, noticed when her voice became too low for him to hear, smiled when she laughed at something one parent or another said on the other end of the line, wondered at some of her comments.

"That's okay, Papa. We didn't expect you to." Papa was sorry they didn't send anything for the baby. Mama didn't think it appropriate since the baby hadn't been born yet. Time enough for that afterwards. Next Christmas.

"I don't envy you." Mama repeated what she had said in her letter, that Edie's brother and his family would be there for New Year's Eve, along with some other members of the extended family. She still wished they could come but she knew traveling during the later stages of pregnancy could be tiring. And she had heard that the weather in their direction had taken a turn for the worse. Better just to stay home and be safe rather than sorry. Edie rolled her eyes.

"He's never still. I think the only time he sleeps is when I sleep. When I'm awake he does nothing but turn and kick. He even had the hiccups once." Papa asked how she was getting along and how the baby was doing. He replied that she had been the same way when Mama was carrying her but instead of sleeping at night when Mama did she had remained awake all night and slept during the day.

"We will. Thank you for that. Pete says thank you too." She gave him a quick glance and a smile when she said that. Mama told her to use the check they sent to buy some things they still needed. Even if they had sent something it might have been a duplicate of what they already had. This way was easier.

"Speaking of your letter..." Edie looked over at Pete. "You mentioned Papa was allowing Cousin Franny to stay for a while after– ...she's there already?" She frowned as Pete got to his feet and left behind the sorted stacks of festively wrapped boxes to come sit beside her on the couch. "Your letter said she'd be there after– ...Oh, I see. Where is... She went with them to the Christmas morning service at Sacred Heart? So she'll be back sometime after ten?" Her gaze rested on the man sitting next to her and then she gave a loud sigh at something her mother said. "No, I just... Mama– Mama, Pete needs to talk to you." She shoved the receiver into her husband's hand and quickly moved to sit on the other end of the couch before he could protest.

Pete put the receiver to his ear, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and politely addressed his mother-in-law, wishing her a merry Christmas and extending his thanks to go along with Edie's for the check they'd sent. Then he asked exactly when it was that Cousin Franny had shown up on their doorstep. Not using those words of course.

"It became my business when the local police called asking if I knew who she was."

Pete listened.

"No ma'am, I'm not–"

Pete rolled his eyes.

"Apparently she was being held somewhere in Iowa for writing bad checks."

Pete listened _and_ rolled his eyes.

"The fact that she decided to sneak out of the women's correctional facility there might have something to do with it." Pete was getting exasperated. "That makes her a fugitive from justice no matter how small and insignificant the crime." He stressed the words as though repeating something Mama said.

Pete listened. When no further comment came from the other end of the line he placed his hand over the mouthpiece and held the receiver out to look at it.

"What?" Edie snuck back over to sit next to him again.

"It's a Christmas miracle." Pete tried not to smile. "I rendered your Mama speechless."

Putting the receiver back to his ear he heard Papa Hart on the other end vociferously ruing the day he had relented to allow Cousin Franny to visit. Pete listened for a while and commiserated with him, he and Edie's father got along on many levels, agreed with him that it was a sad thing this had to happen on Christmas.

"Look, I need to call the Lieutenant and let him know where Miss Reynolds is. When I do I'll ask if he can delay calling the Iowa police until tomorrow." He gave Edie what passed for a pained smile as she leaned in to kiss his cheek and whisper a thank you. "If he can't then maybe the people in Iowa can delay calling your local police."

After giving Jacoby a call and explaining the situation Pete leaned back and gave a big sigh. He tweaked a tress of Edie's hair, admiring the thickness of it that the doctor said had something to do with pregnancy hormones. It was also longer than he'd ever seen it by an inch or two, hanging past her shoulders. He liked it and told her so. As she smiled at the compliment he leaned his head to look toward the kitchen, calling Pop to make an appearance so they could open a few presents.

Pete looked at his dad as he picked a package for each of them to open.

"How'd you end up with so many presents? You're not even supposed to be here."

"I brought back the ones you mailed to me," Frank smiled. "And there were some for each of us in the bag with the goodies Mother sent home with us last night."

Pete barely sat down, watching as Edie slid a finger beneath the tape on the package she held and as Pop pulled at the ribbon on his, and the doorbell rang. With a sigh he headed to the door and pulled it open and came face to face with a pretty black-haired woman wearing a Santa hat and not a whole lot of anything else. He very carefully kept his eyes on her face.

"Hi Pete."

His gaze dropped in the direction of the voice and landed on the little man standing next to the woman. Lips tilting in a smile he acknowledged his friend.

"Hiya, Babby."

Figured. Who else would show up at his door on Christmas day escorting a woman dressed in a red and white Santa suit that began below her shoulders and ended mid-thigh, wearing red heels and carrying a red sack over her shoulder. Way too much red Pete decided. He opened the door wider and ushered the duo into the apartment. As he closed the door he glanced from Babby to the woman.

"Who's your, uh... elf?" He tried not to let his gaze stray toward Edie. He didn't need to see her face to know the expression that would be on it. He therefore missed the choking sound she made as she tried to hold back laughter, missed the grab she made for the card with the picture of the half-naked woman wearing a Santa hat that had been set aside and forgotten in their passion of the previous morning, missed the manner in which she flung it at Frank and missed his father choking on a sip of eggnog when he glanced at it.

"This is Latrissa." Babby removed the cigar from his mouth as he introduced his female companion. He lay the cigar on what might have been an ashtray, he and the woman preceding Pete into the living room as the PI stood for a moment, staring at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. He caught up with them in time to introduce everyone.

"Pop, you remember Babby. And this is..." he made a motion toward the black-haired woman as she sat down on a small settee next to the little man and placed the red bag at their feet and crossed her shapely legs. "...uh, Latrissa." He stepped around Edie, laying a hand on her shoulder as he settled next to her on the couch. "Latrissa, this is my wife Edie and that's my dad Frank." With a raised eyebrow he looked at the little man. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I come bearing gifts." He leaned in to say something in an aside to his companion, who removed several brightly wrapped packages from the bag. Babby then distributed a mid-sized package wrapped in gold paper to Pete, a larger present with reindeer wrapping to Edie and a small flat box covered in blue paper to Frank.

Frank frowned and wondered aloud how Babby knew to bring something for him since he'd arrived only the previous evening The little man merely said he'd heard through the grapevine that he was in town. Pop silently decided that sounded a little scary.

Edie commented that Latrissa must be cold in that little outfit, coming in out of the snow and weather and wouldn't she like an afghan to cover up with? Santa's elf responded that she was quite fine, her coat was hanging outside in the hall, the apartment was nice and warm and when was Edie's baby due? She had two children of her own at home and her husband was a fireman who was on holiday duty. The kids were with their grandparents and she was earning a little extra money to go toward their new house by acting as Babby's elf today.

When the door finally closed behind them, following coffee and eggnog and thank yous to Babby for Edie's cashmere cap and scarf, Pete's first edition copies of a couple Agatha Christie mysteries and Pop's handcrafted leather belt, the two men were yawning and Edie was half asleep against the arm of the couch. Opening of the packages from under the tree would have to wait until after lunch.

* * *

Edie woke up with a cramp in her leg, a companion of pregnancy she'd be all too happy to say goodbye to she thought wryly. In vain she tried to reach down and rub it out but only succeeded in doing what she'd been trying to avoid, wake someone up.

"Does that feel any better?" Pete asked, giving her leg one more squeeze for extra measure.

"You're hired." She smiled, holding out her hands for him to help her off the couch so she could take care of another constant companion.

The front door opened, Pop coming in with the small dog on his leash, a square paper bag in his other hand.

"Where did you go?" Pete asked coming over to get the dog who was trying hard to get out of the leash.

"Well, this little guy was doing a weird dance by the patio door so I figured he might like to go out. They've actually plowed the road out front but it's still pretty deep out there. He needs a bell or something."

Pete managed to untangle the little dog who licked his hand and headed for his kibble, but seeing Edie come into the room he ran over to her whining like he had been abused.

"Mama's boy," Pete and Frank said together.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Edie rubbed his ears before letting him down. "What's in the bag?" She motioned to what her father-in-law was still holding.

He pulled a small bag out of the larger bag and held it up. "These are Christmas crackers," he said.

"Oh, the things they play with in England that have sayings or toys inside when you pull them apart?" Edie beamed. "I've read about them and they always sounded like fun."

"I thought we could do them with dinner. I figured anyone set up outside today deserved a sale. And this was something the guy at the front desk said was dropped off for you yesterday," and he pulled a record album out of the bag.

The younger Gunn took the LP, smiling as he looked at the front. "Hey honey, look at this." And he passed it over to her.

"'Songs of Joy' Recorded by Dina Wright," Edie read. Slipping out the vinyl a card fell out, Pete bending to pick it up.

_"Thank you Mr. Gunn and Edie for all you did for me. This is a small way of saying thank you. Love Dina."_

Pete felt a wetness behind his eyes and he blinked hard.

"You okay son?"

"Fine. I'm going to put this on the player, lets get to the presents.

Instead of a real lunch they snacked on the leftovers Mother had sent home with them the previous evening, opening gaily wrapped gifts between bites of pork sandwiches made on Hawaiian rolls, along with various other odds and ends and sweets essential to the season.

Pete moved the separate piles of gifts, which by a slight margin had Edie's name on them, to the coffee table. The PI handed his wife and father the gifts they had begun to open when they'd been interrupted earlier, rolling his eyes at Pop's meticulous way of unwrapping his gift and Edie's act of trying to be ladylike while at the same time tearing ribbons off and ripping through paper. He found a spot on the floor next to Edie's legs, his hand casually on her knee or rubbing absently on her belly, and rolled his eyes at Frank who was watching with a smile.

"This one's been keeping a running count of those presents for the last two weeks," he told the older man. "She got up the other night supposedly to get a drink of water and I found her out here shaking that green one and holding it up to the light."

"Stop exaggerating," the blonde gave his hand a swat then let the pretty silver paper fall to the floor, a chuckle escaping as the ginger cat came bounding out of nowhere to grab at it and the small dachshund chased close behind on his short legs only to flop down at Frank's feet. She removed the lid from the flat box on her lap and awarded Pete with a smile upon discovering a cream colored nightgown of the softest silky fabric she'd ever felt. The smile turned to a half pout as she held it up and gave her man a sideways look.

"Maybe I'll even fit into it someday," she told him, the smile returning at the way he was gazing back at her. She kissed her finger and held it to his lips as she thanked him. She opened the second box Pete handed her and found a bottle of her favorite lavender-scented bubble bath and a nail polish gift set with different shades of pink and red. A third parcel from Pete contained a new change purse.

"You've been complaining about the one you have so I took it as a hint," he explained.

From Frank there was a certificate to a women's beauty spa that had newly opened on the other side of town, the older man explaining that he'd grilled Mother to get a clue as to what her former girl singer might like and she'd procured the certificate for him. A small box from Mother herself contained a rhinestone necklace and brooch set that Edie had always admired, an enclosed note from Mother saying, "If anyone can wear this and make it look beautiful rather than tacky it will be you. Merry Christmas." Pete suggested that she might wear it to the New Year's Eve party at the supper club so Mother could see she was right.

Pete motioned to the new tackle box that sat on Frank's lap after finally emerging from the wrapping paper.

"I know you like toting Grampa's old box around but I noticed when we were out to visit that it's about to fall apart."

"I do and it is," Frank sighed. Opening the box his eyebrows rose. Inside was a brand spanking new reel and an assortment of lures, flies, hooks and bobs. He gave a gleeful chuckle, admitting that he'd been looking for a new reel. "Thanks son."

Edie leaned forward as far as she could and grabbed two boxes from the coffee table. One sported a green and red tag that read 'To: Pete, From: Your Pop' and the other was addressed to Pop from Pete and Edie. The blonde made an offhand comment about how funny it was that they were the same size and shape. She watched as the men silently unwrapped the gifts, Frank finishing first and staring at the yellow and black box for a few seconds before breaking into uproarious laughter. Tears began running down his cheeks as he watched the expression on his son's face as Pete finally got the red and white striped paper off his own yellow and black box. It contained the same Kodak Automatic 8 Movie Camera that Pop was holding.

The two men looked at each other.

"Just what I always wanted," they said in unison.

Frank opened a small package from Mother which turned out to be handkerchiefs. Then Pete opened several more of his gifts – a new pair of slippers, a bottle of his favorite cologne, and several pairs of black socks from Edie, and a certificate to Constantine's Restaurant from Mother – before suggesting that Edie open the two gifts for the baby that Pop had brought with him. After that they'd finish with the other gifts.

"I didn't know what you had but I wanted to get a few things." Pop smiled at Edie. "It's not every day a man becomes a grandpa for the first time."

Edie gave him a smile and pulled at the ribbon and bow before peeling the wrapping from the soft box it held. She slipped a fingernail beneath two strips of transparent tape and opened the lid to find a soft baby blanket in various colors of blue, white, yellow and pink. Wrapped beneath the first folds of the blanket was a set of teething keys and rings in the same colors.

"I had some help from Mary Ann in picking out the blanket..." At the older man's slight pause Pete's glance went from his dad to Edie and he smirked at what they thought was a secret smile between them. "I'm not much good at those things. But I somehow managed to pick out the other stuff on my own. And because I intend to be a doting grandfather, I couldn't stop with just one." He handed her the other box wrapped in shiny gold paper.

Inside was a sleeper covered in blue bunnies and an outfit for a few months old baby – an adorable pair of striped overalls with an embroidered train running across it. Also in the package were three pairs of tiny socks, a couple of bibs, some burping clothes and the tiniest pair of slippers Edie had ever seen.

"It's all so thoughtful and wonderful." She beamed. "Thank you. He's going to be very lucky to have a grandpa like you."

Pete smiled inwardly at his father's flushed face. Hadn't he told him she was something else?

"Give the girl another present," Frank said as he got up from his chair and picked out a slim package wrapped in green paper with silver bells and a real jingle bell on the ribbon. "From me."

She lifted off the pretty paper to find a long, narrow box that had the name Cohen's embossed across the top. Inside was a pair of soft leather gloves and when she tried them on she saw they were lined with fur.

"Just what I need!" She said happily, clapping her hands together.

"And they fit all right?" the older Gunn asked anxiously.

"Perfect fit."

She laid them aside somewhat reluctantly and took the next present that was handed her. The red paper was slightly torn and she went with that, the wrapping hitting the floor in seconds.

Inside were the newest editions of two Agatha Christie books, _Murder in Mesopotamia _and _After the Funeral,_ the A. A. Fair book _Fools Die on Friday _and _The Common Sense Book of Baby and Child Care, Second Edition, 1957. _A note had been taped to the front of the first book and Edie read it silently first giving out a chuckle.

"The books are from Mother and she said I should enjoy them while I still have time. Oh and Pete she said she didn't expect us to follow Dr. Spock, it was just for guidelines."

"So if we do something wrong we can blame it on him." Her husband grinned. "Good arrangement."

"That would have been nice," Frank sighed. "We had no one to blame but ourselves."

"And yet you did a wonderful job," his son teased.

"I think Edie needs another present." Frank picked one up and handed it to her. "Let's see what else this husband of yours came up with."

The first package contained three pairs of soft, colorful socks she could wear around the house or even to bed and they'd keep her feet nice and warm. A second box held a dark blue cardigan with blackberry buttons and was soft to the touch.

"It's beautiful Pete, thank you."

Another present from Pete was a leather-bound journal filled with smooth white pages and her name engraved in gold on the front. "You had mentioned about not wanting to miss a minute of the baby's first year so I thought that might help. And so should this," as he handed her a present in penguin paper.

Edie gasped at the box she pulled out, showing it was a Kodak Instamatic camera with drop-in film. "Pete, these are expensive."

He shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Yes of course," she nodded. "But still."

"Then that's all that matters, end of discussion. " She reached for his hand and he got up on his knees, giving her a nice kiss.

"Excuse me!" Frank teased. "There're still three presents under this tree and it looks like one of them says Frank."

He couldn't decide if he wanted to open his last gift fast or more slowly and it ended up being a combination. Seeing the box he gave a sideways glance towards his son who suddenly became involved in petting the dog.

The box itself was smooth and deep, the name Fender splashed across the top. "Oh my! And its the Tremolo!"

"Well, Mary Ann said it was the one you needed, so since I know a few musicians I had them help me look."

"What's the difference between this one and I guess a regular one?" Edie wanted to know, accepting her turn with the little dog. The ginger cat stood in the doorway, hissing silently.

"Technically a Tremolo has two reeds per note, one slightly sharp and one slightly flat. It gives the notes a warbling sound that's all very melodic. Especially when you play with a tenor and bass, like a harmonica band."

At that moment the phone rang and all three of them stared at it as though they could drive it through the floor.

Pete quickly got up from the floor before Edie could do anything more than remove the dog from her lap and make a disapproving sound in her throat. The blonde's gaze bored suspiciously into her husband's back as he almost jogged to the telephone and her eyes narrowed as he turned to give her a smile while answering with his usual abrupt hello.

"I need to talk to you, Pete."

"Oh, it's you again." The PI heaved a sigh loud enough for the man on the other end of the line to hear. "First Christmas Eve and now Christmas Day. You really need to learn how to slow down, Lieutenant." A tinge of amusement entered his voice. "Live a little. Celebrate the joy of the season. Stay home with your beautiful family and enjoy the day and let other people do the same."

"It appears your cousin Francesca has eluded the officers who've been keeping an eye on your in-law's house." Jacoby's official police lieutenant voice was at its efficient best as he ignored his friend's scolding. The friend in question could picture him leaning back in his swivel chair, staring at the ceiling with a scowl on his face, unhappy with the turn of events.

"Flighty little devil isn't she?" Pete should have been surprised but he wasn't. For some strange reason he was beginning to like this Francesca Reynolds whom he'd never met and who Edie couldn't remember beyond her name. He glanced over at his wife and his dad and gave a teasing wink. "Maybe Mama or Papa gave off a vibe that said there was a fly in the ointment. Franny may have figured the jig was up and took it on the lam."

"What?" The policeman sounded confused.

"And since when is she _my_ cousin?"

"Since you married into her odd little family." Jacoby's tone said he was irritated.

"I''ll try to forget you said that, Lieutenant." The PI sat down on the arm of the nearest chair. "And why exactly are you calling to tell me all this? I did my job when I notified you about Miss Reynolds whereabouts and you fulfilled your official duty when you contacted the authorities in Iowa. That was quick work by the way to have the local police already on the job."

"The long arm of the law moves swiftly and with due diligence."

"So I've heard," Pete returned dryly.

"I talked with a Sergeant Collins a few minutes ago. Miss Reynolds wasn't able to cover her trail completely." Pete heard the rustling of paper. "She boarded a 1:30 bus to Philly. According to the schedule there's a departure from Philadelphia at 5:30 that will arrive here at the local terminal at 6:50. She's cutting it a little close but we fully expect she'll manage to be on that bus."

"And this has what to do with me?"

Pete listened as the policeman explained that he felt partially responsible for cousin, er, Miss Reynolds' renewed status as an escapee – "Because of my kindheartedness at the Yuletide" the cop sarcastically added. He planned to be there to meet the bus and make the arrest and personally ship Francesca Reynolds back to Iowa. And he wanted Mr. Peter Gunn to be there with him when he made the arrest.

"Why?"

"I'm a cop. I don't need a reason. I'll be by to pick you up around six."

The PI heard a sharp click as Jacoby hung up.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too," he offered into the dead air that greeted his ear. Dropping the telephone receiver into the cradle he heaved a sigh and stood up. He stuck one hand in his pocket and ran the other over his hair and turned to face the disgusted gaze of his wife and the curious stare of his father.

Before he could open his mouth to explain himself the phone rang for a second time. He snatched the receiver up and spoke a clipped "What now?" without even bothering with a hello this time. A moment of silence greeted him.

"Pete?" He recognized the gruff voice of his father-in-law and couldn't help but smile at the knowing chuckle that followed. "From the sound of that greeting I'd hazard a guess you already heard about Franny." The older man apologized profusely for interrupting their Christmas and sincerely hoped the police were wrong in thinking the black sheep cousin of Mama Hart's side of the family had plans to pay him and Edie a visit.

"Don't worry about it, Joe."

The dark-haired man's lips tilted in another smile as he saw his wife raise herself from the sofa and walk toward him, his mind only half taking in what Papa Hart was saying. The woman who had become his wife six and a half months ago looked so pretty in the gold-colored silk lounge outfit she wore, their baby a bulge beneath the maternity top, that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He heard himself telling his father-in-law that Edie wanted to talk to him and then he was handing her the phone. Rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair he glanced away only to meet Pop's laughing eyes.

"I think I'll make a fresh pot of coffee," Pete muttered and disappeared into the kitchen.

Edie's eyes followed Pete's movements as she answered a few questions from her Papa, then came to rest on Frank Gunn. He was turning his new harmonica over and over in his hands, a meditative look on his face, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. Following a quick goodbye with her father Edie stood in her same spot and gazed at Pop for a while, her face thoughtful. Finally reaching a decision she walked past her father-in-law in the direction of the bedroom, commenting when he raised his eyes that she'd better make use of the time to relieve her bladder. She hoped Frank didn't find it odd that she closed the bedroom door behind herself. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she dug her address book out of the nightstand drawer, pulled the telephone closer and dialed a number.

She came back out into the living room with a nonchalant air, giving Frank a warm smile. Mary Ann McAllister had been surprised and pleased at the blonde's invitation and said she didn't think she'd sleep a wink until she got on the plane in three days time.

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?" The older woman had asked, Edie assuring her she was more than welcome. "Its high time we all get to know one another better and besides Frank really misses you. "

"He's still in the kitchen," the older Gunn said in answer to the look on her face when she came out of the bedroom.

"I'll be right back." She walked past him touching him on the shoulder as she went by. "Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice," he answered. "And Edie, don't kill him on Christmas. It sounds like the Lieutenant is pretty busy right now."

She was laughing when she went into the kitchen, making her husband look up in surprise.

"No daggers behind your back?" But he too was smiling. Her laugh was contagious.

"Can you hand me a cup please? Pop would like a cup of coffee. "

Her handsome husband reached up to the top shelf and handed her the cup. She stared at it for a few minutes, then looked up at Pete.

"I invited Mary Ann for New Years," she told him. "Frank was staring at his harmonica and looking so touched and, well _lonely_, so I snuck into the bedroom and called her. She'll be here Thursday. You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I think we should get to know her better. I have the feeling she could be the one for him."

"And you'd be all right with that?"

"Of course. I want him to be as happy as I am. "

"So, Mr. Gunn." She touched his cheek with her free hand. "You're happy?"

"Insanely. "

The insistent ringing of the telephone interrupted their kissing, Edie picking up the kitchen extension with a vengeance and handing it to him.

"I'm sure it's for you."

"Honey!" he started to protest but the Lieutenant's voice cut in on the other side.

"Yes darling?"

"What do you want now?" Pete asked, taking the cup from Edie and filling it with coffee, hoping to hide his irritation and the results of their make-out session.

"Are you ready to go? I thought you'd be waiting in the lobby for me. I really didn't think you'd appreciate it if I showed up in front of your wife and father."

"You said 6:00." He looked at his watch.

"I thought I'd come early."

Edie picked up the cup with the coffee and headed back out to her father-in-law.

"Jacoby," she indicated towards the kitchen and Frank nodded.

"Insistent isn't he?"

Pete came out a few seconds later, heading to the closet for his coat.

"Hopefully this won't take long. And then we can get back to Christmas."

His hand was on the front door when Edie walked to the closet, pulling out her brown quilted coat, slipping it on with only a little trouble.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked confused. "If you need anything I'll get it on the way home."

She put on her new pair of gloves and zipped her coat. "This Francesca Reynolds is my cousin right? "

The PI nodded.

"Then I think I should go too."

"Honey, no." Pete shook his head vehemently. "Stay home with Pop where it's warm."

"_My_ cousin." She wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"No." Pete's voice was firm. "I don't want you out in your condition in the snow and the cold for any reason. I for–"

"Pete!" Frank got up from his chair, giving a shake of his head._ Don't say it, _his eyes flashed in warning to his son.

"Come on." Pete held out his hand. "But you're staying in the car."

To the words of "we'll see" Frank shut the door behind them, shaking his head in amusement. Going back to his chair he picked up the harmonica, going up and down the scale several times then playing the first verse of Amazing Grace.

The ringing phone interrupted him and he thought he'd just ignore it but something about the insistence made him answer and say "Gunn residence."

"Frank?" The voice was low, like they didn't want anyone to hear them.

"This is Frank." But who would be calling him here?

"Thank God. Frank, this is is Franny. Please help me. They're after me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Surprises**

**Chapter 2**

It was almost 8:00 PM when Pete, Edie, Frank and Lieutenant Jacoby trooped into the Gunn apartment. The policeman removed his hat and looked around as the others began shedding their jackets and scarves and gloves. Taking in the wrapping paper and ribbons strewn about the floor near the Christmas tree his conscience began to niggle at him. Not much, but a little. It wasn't Pete's fault that Franny Reynolds had decided to add so much excitement to everyone's Christmas Day. He said as much to his friend, apologizing to Pete's back as the PI hung Edie's brown winter coat back in the closet.

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant." Pete slipped his own coat onto a hanger. "I'll be sure to return the favor first chance I get."

They both turned to watch Pop and Edie wander toward the kitchen, the woman rubbing her hands together and blowing on her fingers, the ginger cat and brown dachshund trailing along behind. The kitchen meant the possibility of treats and neither critter had ever been known to turn down such an opportunity.

"You're welcome to stay for supper," Pete continued. "Nothing fancy, just soup and sandwiches. That is if you can take time out from crime-fighting."

"You're mellowing, Pete."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There was a day when Christmas would come and go and you never even noticed." The Lieutenant put his hat back on and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his long winter coat. "You've worked as many holidays over the years as I have and you're not even a cop."

The PI could have disagreed with him. It would have been easy to tell Jacoby he hadn't been working most of those Christmases, even though his car might have been parked at the curb outside of Wilbur's, in the alley beside Babby's pool hall or across the street from the apartment of one of his "friends". But that was his business. His and in the last few years Edie's.

"Anyway..." Jacoby's hands came out of his pockets bearing gloves, which he slipped on while giving his friend what passed as a smile. "We've been working split shifts at the precinct so everyone can spend some time with their families. And I'll be heading home again in an another hour or so." He opened the door, turning back to wish Pete a Merry Christmas before stepping into the hallway.

Pete watched the door close and then locked it and slipped the chain into place. Tiredly he slipped his shoes off and went to find Edie and Pop in the kitchen. Tomato soup was warming on the stove while Frank used a second burner to make cheese sandwiches in a cast iron skillet. Edie sat at the small kitchen table, shoes off and wiggling her toes to try and warm them up.

"I still don't quite understand how you happen to know Mama's cousin Franny," his girl was saying as the PI came through the door. "Or how you managed to get her transferred to that nice halfway house until the policeman from Iowa gets here tomorrow to take her home."

"I'm a little confused about that myself, Pop." Pete sat down next to Edie and brought her foot into his lap to massage. He was rewarded with that smile he loved so much.

Frank Gunn leaned against the counter, a wooden spoon in one hand, his attention wavering between the youngsters and the soup still simmering on the stove. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave some thought to the last few strange hours.

"Well, if I'm remembering right – and I'm pretty sure I am – Franny's father Desmond Dexter moved to Iowa sometime in 1922. He'd been a con man most of his life and at the time was on the run from the police in Virginia. He had the little girl, who was about six at the time, with him." Pop paused briefly to flip the cheese sandwich browning in the skillet. "Dexter's wife – "

"My Mama's cousin Virginia," Edie interrupted.

" – died when the girl was just a baby," Frank nodded. "Dexter bummed around a while, going from town to town, doing odd jobs, before eventually getting mixed up with some bootleggers operating from a farm in the western part of the state outside a town called Templeton." He shook his head and gave an amused chuckle. "There were only five hundred people living in that little town at the time and they were using three railroad cars of sugar a month. It wasn't too difficult to figure out what was going on. They made rye whiskey that was so popular it was being sent to places like Omaha, Kansas City, even Chicago."

Frank filled bowls with hot soup and set a plate overflowing with halved sandwiches cut crossways in the center of the table, filled glasses with milk and sat himself down.

"We raided the place one night in '25 – you wouldn't believe the amount of liquor we poured into the ground – and arrested about a dozen fellas including Desmond Dexter." He paused and snapped his fingers. "Oops, almost forgot." He stood and reached into the refrigerator and came back with a Saran-covered dish containing the remainder of the sweets from Mother, grinning at Edie as he set them on the counter beside the stove and resumed his seat. "Dexter ended up serving six months in an Iowa prison and then was handed over to the Virginia authorities."

"What happened to Franny?" Pete asked between bites of his sandwich.

"Well..." Frank looked sheepish. "I felt sorry for the girl and her dad both. I talked to some people and arranged to have her placed in a nice home. I made certain she had my phone number and told her if she ever needed anything to call me."

"I always knew you were an old softy."

Frank Gunn gazed at his son and gave a little smile very reminiscent of Pete's.

"Well, there was the small matter of an extenuating circumstance there, son." The older man's smile broadened. "Your mother and I had just welcomed a cute little baby boy into the family a week before. You could say I had a great deal of empathy for Desmond Dexter and a lot of sympathy for the little girl. I did what I could do."

Edie turned a sideways glance on her husband, giving him a tender smile not just at the thought of him as a baby, but because she was recalling a similar situation almost two years earlier involving Arthur Cole and his daughter Angela. After Cole died Pete had been able to get Angela placed with, and eventually adopted by, Edie's cousin and her husband who lived about forty miles away on a small ranch.

"Must run in the family," the blonde murmured. Frank glanced between his son and daughter-in-law curiously but refrained from asking what they were talking about.

"Anyway," he continued, "Dexter moved back to Iowa after serving time in Virginia. At that point I didn't know where Franny was and neither did he. He ended up working for a trucking company in Ames and we'd get together every once in a while. He was killed in a highway accident in '31 or '32."

"And you never heard from Franny again until tonight?"

"Nope. Darnedest thing isn't it?"

"I'd call it amazing and wonderful." Edie pushed her soup bowl out of the way and took the cup of coffee Pete handed her, smiling sweetly at the quizzical look both men gave her, her eyes straying from Frank to the dark haired man standing beside her. "_Your_ Pop met members of _my_ family – albeit the black sheep husband of a cousin several times removed and his equally soon-to-be black sheep daughter – the week you were born."

"And you weren't even a twinkle in Mama and Papa's eyes yet," Pete teased.

"What I'd like to know is how Franny found the rest of the family. Mama doesn't like talking about things like that, things she thinks might bring shame to the family." She gave her husband a comical look as he snorted and tried to cover the sound with a cough.

"I think that was a comment," Edie remarked.

"No." The PI shook his head. "It wasn't."

"I agree with my daughter-in-law," Frank nodded.

"Sure, gang up on me. Go ahead."

"All right," they said together.

"Well, it's just that sometimes I think Mrs. Hart will refer to me as _that_ _man_ or _HIM_ forever."

"Aw, poor baby." Edie reached out and squeezed his hand. "It's not that she doesn't like you."

"It's just that she doesn't like me." He had a wry smile. "But at least it's over and done and, as they say, all's well that ends well. Jacoby got his ma–, um, woman and Cousin Franny is on her way back to where she belongs."

"And Papa won't get stuck with another one of Mama's strange relations," Edie added.

"Is anyone besides me and the cat still hungry?" Frank got up from his chair, stretching his arms over his head. "For the last five minutes that darn cat's been coming into the kitchen, leaving with one piece of food and taking it behind that chair by the fireplace, eats it and then comes back. You couldn't teach him to do that if you wanted too!"

"Bad boy." Pete tried to sound solemn, but he just couldn't, as they watched the ginger cat pick a piece of kibble from his bowl and do just what Pop had described. Edie started to laugh hysterically and soon the men had joined in. The long-eared dachshund woke from his nap by the Christmas tree, confused as to what the commotion was. His little bark said excuse me I'm trying to sleep.

"Come on Pop, we should be able to get three pieces out of the leftover pecan pie I saw Mother slip underneath the pecan logs." Both men stepped towards the sweets on the counter when they heard an ear-splitting whistle that stopped them short.

"No one is doing anything as long as there are still presents under that tree and there do happen to be two that are doing just that. And not only that, they both have my name on them. So let's bring our coffee into the living room and watch me open them." Her smile was sweet and innocent.

"I've heard it's not safe to upset an expectant mother," Frank whispered. "We better do what she says."

"Thank you." That sweet smile again as she led the way. "I've been so curious since they mysteriously appeared under the tree the other night."

She went to the big one first, feeling the contours of it through the paper, trying to see if it would shake or make a noise.

"Honey, why don't you just open it and then you won't have to guess." The men set the cups on the coffee table, Pete dropping his tall frame onto the sofa and Pop standing near the tree, a contented smile on his face.

"And take away my fun?" She sat down beside Pete and played with the package just long enough to see if her husband would start to get irritated then tore the paper off in short order.

"Oh Pete, thank you. A baby bathtub with everything we'll ever need. Oh and look at the teddy bears on the towels and wash cloths and even a teddy bear sponge. It's the cutest thing. Thank you honey." And she gave him a kiss.

"I can't take all the credit. Sheila said you'd like it."

"Oh I do. I can't wait for little Gunn to get their first bath with it."

"Okay, one more." Pete got up and handed her the last present, the one that had intrigued her the most.

Carefully she removed the paper, letting it fall on the floor around her, finding a silver-blue box that said Mayfield's across the top that she opened with shaking hands. Inside was a charm bracelet but not just any one. It held three silver charms in the shapes of heads, the first one bearing the November birthstone with Pete's name and birth date etched across the top. The one beside it had her birthstone and name and date of birth but it was the third charm that really caught her eye. The March birthstone was already set in place with plenty of room for the name of their baby whatever it may be.

"Oh Pete," she said weakly. "I love it. I really, really love it. It's perfect."

He beamed. "I'm glad you like it. I was sure you would. Now take the bracelet out and look underneath the backing."

Doing as she was told, she looked inside the box once more and then squealed in delight. "Oh Pete, I love you."

While his son's wife demonstrated her thank-you to the PI, Frank picked up the box and looked inside. Five more charms were carefully wrapped and lying in the soft cotton backing ready for their birthstone and name. 'Six little Gunns.' Frank's heart started to hum. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Frank Gunn peered through the front passenger window of Pete's Plymouth, a light snow partially obscuring his view of the house they'd pulled up to. It was a big two-story place with a wrap-around porch, a large front yard with lots of tall trees that were mostly bare except for a few spruce on one side, and a wide driveway that ran up the right side to a garage that was set back from the main structure. It was a house that looked like it had experienced a great deal of love over the years but which now sat unoccupied.

"It needs a little work," Pete admitted. "But not too much. Some painting on the outside and inside, the oak floors in a couple bedrooms could use some sanding, the back yard is grown over in places. But overall it's been well kept up considering it's been empty for two years." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys Mr. Downey's secretary had handed him when they'd briefly stopped at the real estate office. "How about I give you a tour."

The electricity was on and the house was somewhat warm, Frank noticed, so someone was obviously making an effort to maintain the place. He liked the layout of the living room and den but told his son the kitchen could use a different color, making Pete laugh as he mentioned that was one part of the inside that needed painting. The downstairs area also included a small room that Pete said could be used as a home office for him or a sewing room for Edie or a combination of both, a large bathroom and a room that could serve as a guest bedroom. Upstairs were four bedrooms, a master bathroom and a second full bath. There was lots of closet space all over the house. The garage had space for two cars and had a shop area and utility storage and the back yard was big and was enclosed with a nice fence.

"So what's the problem with the owners? Other than they live five states away and the woman who inherited it hasn't seen her grandparents' house since she was sixteen years old?"

"They want more than it's worth. Just because it's in the original town plat they think it should bring in twice the amount the property taxes are based on." Pete pulled the door shut and made sure it was locked, then led the way to the other side of the house via the porch so they could inspect the side yard. "We made a fair offer and they countered with an exorbitant amount. We waited a couple weeks and then I had Mr. Downey offer two thousand less than our initial offer." The PI chuckled. "Every time they counter we offer less than before."

The two men walked slowly down the front walk to the car parked at the curb. Tuesday had been a slow day as they'd decided they needed to recuperate from Christmas. Naps had been taken, leftovers had been eaten and Edie had beaten the two men at Scrabble and gin rummy. Yesterday morning Pete had run errands and they'd spent a good part of the evening at the supper club, dining and visiting with Leslie and Emmett. After Edie had gone to bed Pete and his dad had sat and talked for a long time. Which is how they came to be where they were late Thursday afternoon.

"We looked at quite a few houses before the realtor brought us here. It seemed like the perfect place right off the bat. The neighborhood is good, downtown is within walking distance, it's close enough to the club but not too close," he shot grin at Pop. "There are nice parks and the schools are nearby. And of course Edie thinks the fact her best friend lives about six blocks away makes it the cat's meow."

Pete unlocked the car doors and both men slid into their seats. The doors were quickly shut, the engine started up and the heat turned on. Frank removed his gloves and began blowing on his fingers to warm them up, a comfortable silence enveloping the car as Pete drove them back to the real estate office and returned the house keys.

"I've been talking to Mr. Downey and he's been talking to the owners. He apparently got them interested enough to come to town to take a look at the property." Pete put the car into gear and after checking the side mirror pulled away from the curb. "He said he was bringing them out to look at the place the middle of last week and he'd get in touch with me as soon as he knew anything." The PI tossed a quick glance at his dad as he stopped at a red light. "I'd been hoping I'd be able to give the keys to Edie for Christmas. Now I'm wondering if it'll happen at all."

"This house means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Pop smiled softly as Pete turned to the right instead of left. "Aren't we going in the wrong direction?"

"Edie wants a place that's permanent." The PI turned onto the main road, merged into the right lane and took the airport exit. "She's tired of apartments." He chuckled. "And so am I. Do you realize in the past thirteen years I've lived in five different apartments? That old rundown place I rented when I moved here, the one on Culver, then the one on Ellis Park Drive where I was living when I met Edie, the building on Miller Court and now Edie's old apartment that she'd been subletting. Whether its this house or not, it'll be nice to settle down in our own place." He pulled the car into a space three rows back from the main terminal entrance. "I had just hoped to do the settling before Edie had the baby."

"It's not just Edie who's having the baby," Frank smiled. "Last I heard it still takes two people to get that done."

"You know what I mean, Pop." The PI turned the engine off and reached for his gloves.

"I do," Frank said, buttoning up his coat. "And why are we here? If you were planning on kicking me out already you could have at least let me pack my suitcases."

"A friend needed a lift." Pete gave his wristwatch a quick glance. "And I'm late. Come on, you can help with the bags."

Laughter followed Frank Gunn and Mary Ann McAllister into the apartment not long after, the woman chuckling delightedly at a corny joke she'd already heard at least a half dozen times over the past month. No matter how many times Frank told it, the old gag grew funnier with each rendition. Pete just rolled his eyes.

"You can put those bags down anywhere, son." The older man motioned with a hand and ignored the aggrieved expression on Pete's face. In his humble opinion it served the boy right, keeping something as important as Mary Ann's arrival secret like he did. That was a shameful thing for a young man to do to his own father. He should have been happy that carrying two suitcases, an overnight bag, a carry-on and two shopping bags was all he'd been required to do! Well, that and act as chauffeur to the older couple on the drive back as they'd sat in the back seat chattering.

The women shared a hug, Mary Ann's voice soft in Edie's ear as she thanked her for the invitation to visit and hoping having an extra person wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Are you sure you have enough room? I have absolutely no problem with staying at a hotel. We passed a very nice one just a few blocks from here."

"Don't be silly." Edie gave her husband an amused look as he tried to find the perfect place to situate Mary Ann's luggage and bags. "Last year when we were still in our other apartment Pop and my Mama and Papa all showed up at the same time. We didn't have much more room than this and we managed just fine."

Pete, arms free of his burdens, rolled his eyes at her as he pulled his coat off.

"That we did," Pop agreed. He smiled at his daughter-in-law. "I heard a new joke on the radio this morning while I was making those blueberry pancakes you like so much. A martian lands on Broadway and hops up to a kid with a ducktail and wearing bright pink pants. The martian asks, 'Who are you?' The boys answers, 'Say, daddy-o, I'm a real cool cat.' The martian says, 'Take me to your litter!'"

* * *

Friday came and went as Friday usually did whether it landed between major holidays or merely showed up to signal the end of another week. Pete got an early call and ended up with a job that kept him away until supper had grown cold and they had ended up eating without him. He'd managed to call once just before noon, from a one-redlight town some thirty miles across the river of all places. That information left Edie quieter than usual as she always found it troubling when "business" took him in that direction.

Pop made his famous grilled cheese for lunch again, mostly because his daughter-in-law had discovered it as a new craving. And afterwards he brought forth those two shopping bags Pete had carried in with Mary Ann's luggage the the previous afternoon. He'd had his son stop at the A&P as they passed on the way from the airport so he could pick up a few supplies to bake some homemade goodies to take to the New Years Eve party at the club. Edie's wasn't normally open on Sunday nights but this would be for employees and any friends who wanted to stop by to celebrate the new year. The refrigerator boasted eggs, milk, buttermilk, butter and a few other baking necessities, but he'd still needed chocolate chips (Edie had admitted with little remorse that she'd eaten the remainder of the one bag they'd had a few weeks ago during an especially keen chocolate craving), sugar, another bag of flour, sprinkles and a few other odds and ends. He, Mary Ann and Edie spent Friday afternoon and part of the evening after supper working on cookies and waiting for the errant Pete to find his way home, which he did sometime after 9 PM.

At the turn of the key in the lock, Edie hurriedly wiped her hands on the apron covering her black pants and yellow scoop neck top, almost sprinting to the door. Pete came in tired and bedraggled but with a smile for his wife. "You weren't getting worried about me where you?" He gave her a kiss.

"Not at all." She shook her head, taking his coat, hanging it on the hall tree.

"Liar." He winked, then kissed her again. "Pop must be making cookies." He sniffed appreciatively. "I need to get washed up and then I'll be back."

"You better hurry before I eat them all." Her grin made him feel warm and happy.

Frank looked up from the dough when his daughter-in-law came walking back in.

"He said he'd be right back."

Pete came into the kitchen about twenty minutes later, smelling like ivory soap, the ends of his hair still damp from the shower. He was wearing a dark blue sweater over a striped shirt and a pair of blue corduroys. He looked luscious Edie thought. And tired.

"You look tired son," Frank remarked as he used a spatula to take peanut butter cookies off the pan.

"I am tired Pop. It ended up being a lot more involved than I anticipated." He grabbed a cookie off the wire rack, changing it back and forth in his hands like a hot potato.

"Really good," he finally said, reaching for another.

"Help yourself to the cookies," his father teased.

"Leave him alone, Frank." Mary Ann squeezed his shoulder. "He's a growing boy." She gave Pete a smile. "We have leftovers from dinner, Pete. I'd be glad to get you a plate. "

"Thank you," he smiled. He really liked Mary Ann and wanted to get to know her better. She and Pop had been together for several years now and he was pretty sure she was the one Frank had been looking for. Which was fine with him he thought, sitting down in the only chair that wasn't covered in flour.

"That's my chair!" Edie teased, putting a cup of coffee in front of him.

"We can share." His eyes twinkled as he pulled his wife down in his lap. The PI looked around the small kitchen, watching his Pop and Mary Ann laughing over their cookies, the ginger cat curled up in the corner on top of the little dog, his arm around his beautiful wife, and he sighed contentedly. This is why he had the job he did.

Mary Ann put a plate loaded with meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans in front of him, laying a buttered roll on the edge. He thanked her, the marvelous odor of the food causing his stomach to growl, Edie giggling at the sound.

The older woman handed him a fork from the silverware drawer and that's when he noticed the bracelet she was wearing. It was beautiful he thought, gold beads with emeralds between each one, simple but elegant.

"I was just noticing your bracelet, Mary Ann," he told her after a couple of bites. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Pete." She touched it with her fingertips. "It is, isn't it?

Frank had paused in his work, giving the woman a tender smile. As he reached for her hand, their fingers intertwining, he addressed his son.

"Pete, congratulate us. You might call that an engagement bracelet. I asked Mary Ann to marry me, and can you believe she said yes?"

* * *

Pete finished filling another container with cookies, this time mint chocolate chip – he took a bite of one just to be sure, and then of course had to finish it off – and slipped the lid on the box before placing it on the breakfast bar.

"How many of these things did they make anyway? There must be five different kinds."

"Eight," Edie muttered around a peanut butter cookie that she'd dipped in a glass of cold milk. "Hazelnut logs, oatmeal raisin, chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, ginger snaps, shortbread – " she counted them off on her fingers, " – sugar cookies and... oh! Peanut butter cookies." She smiled and dunked and popped the remainder of her cookie into her mouth.

"Where'd we get these boxes?" The PI opened a second light green plastic container and began placing oatmeal raisin cookies inside. Yep, he smiled as he broke one in half and tasted it, they were oatmeal raisin alright. "I don't remember seeing them before."

"They're Tupperware. Sheila dragged me to her friend Trudy's party a few weeks ago."

Pete glanced up when the pile of oatmeal raisin cookies ran out, his confused eyes on his wife as he pulled the rack of sugar cookies closer and began packing those. The woman had always been adept at jumping from one subject to another and usually he could keep up, but what the heck was tupper wear? And why hadn't Edie mentioned she'd gone to a party with Sheila Bell?

"What kind of party? Somebody's birthday?" Knowing Sheila maybe he shouldn't have asked. After all, going to one of Sheila's parties was how Edie had ended up with that vibrator a few years ago. He cleared his throat and smirked and offered up a sly wink. "Bring anything interesting home with you?"

"Just the Tupperware," she smiled. She motioned to the box her husband was stocking with goodies and told him the history of the product, smiling smugly because she knew about something he'd never heard of.

"So women sell it from home by giving parties and inviting all their gullible friends?" Pete teased, snapping the lid over the sugar cookies.

"I thought the boxes might come in handy," Edie said, taking a sip of milk with cookie crumbs floating around on top. There weren't enough containers for all the baked goods, the remainder would be heaped in pans and covered with foil. "Pop and Mary Ann had a lot of fun making all this stuff Friday night and yesterday."

"They did seem to be having a good time didn't they?" Pete availed himself of an errant cookie, dipping it in the milk and then chewing thoughtfully. "I'm glad Pop found her."

"They'll make wonderful grandparents." She slapped Pete's hand away as he reached for another cookie. "Mary Ann is really looking forward to it. She didn't come right out and say it, but while I was helping her get her things situated the other night and setting up the cot for your dad she told me about her husband's death and how they'd been unable to have children of their own. I think she's very much looking forward to being part of a big family."

Pete raised an eyebrow.

"I showed her the bracelet you gave me. She thinks six is a nice round number."

The PI chuckled and rested his hand on the curve of her abdomen.

"This one is round, that's for sure."

"How much bigger can I get?" the blonde exclaimed, her hand joining his in exploration as she looked down at her bump. "I still have three months to go and I already look like an elephant!"

"You look beautiful," her husband softly told her, leaning in for a kiss.

"Someday it will be our kids watching us make cookies." She smiled against his cheek, her breath warm as her head found his shoulder, her eyes drifting shut at the gentle feel of his hand where it remained on her stomach. "I can hardly wait."

That's the way Frank Gunn found them a few minutes later upon returning with Mary Ann from Sunday morning services at the little Catholic church he visited whenever he was in Pete's town. He stood in the kitchen doorway for a few moments, unseen and unheard, uncertain whether to silently turn around and leave or to wait them out.

"Cookies are all packed up, Pop."

Frank started at the sound of his son's voice, then cleared his throat, smiled and stepped further into the room as Pete loosened his hold on Edie and they both turned to face him, hands clasped.

"All sixteen dozen?"

"Every last one." Pete winced at the feel of his wife's elbow in his rib. "Give or take a few."

"And the brownies?"

"Brownies?" the younger couple asked simultaneously.

Frank stepped to the oven and swung the door open, pulled out a bulky foil-covered pan and set it on the counter. He removed the foil to reveal a mountain of brownies.

"Five dozen," he said and then chuckled. "Give or take a few."

"Pop – five _dozen_?"

"Well, what else was there for Mary Ann and I to do after you two turned in last night?" he winked.

* * *

Peter Gunn's gaze wandered the large dining area of Edie's as he stood sipping ginger ale, half listening to something Mike Garvin was saying, his eyes following Edie as she made her way from person to person, lingering from time to time with a small group of partiers. She looked beautiful in her red velvet skirt and long-sleeved white blouse, the rhinestone necklace Mother had gifted her for Christmas peeking out from beneath the lace collar and a pair of almost matching earrings glinting within the blonde hair which fell past her shoulders. Pop had been right when he'd said pregnancy suited her. The PI had been aware of that almost from the moment they had found out she was pregnant, but it wasn't something he could explain or find words for. Mother called it a glow. But it was more than that, and maybe he didn't need words to describe it, maybe just seeing it and feeling it was enough."

"...if you're interested I'll give you a real good deal on it, Pete."

The PI gave his friend an amused glance.

"I appreciate the offer, Mike." Pete set down his paper cup on the nearest table. "And as much as I'd like a boat someday I'm afraid this isn't the day. With a baby on the way and trying to buy a house..." He grimaced. "Edie might consider that grounds for divorce."

The two men shared a laugh. The PI giving his friend, who ran an import business from a warehouse near the marina, a friendly slap on the shoulder as he moved away. Mike's voice followed him as he headed in Edie's direction, saying he'd hang onto the boat for a while in case Pete changed his mind.

Pausing to chat with various people, Pete's initial beeline to his wife became a confused meander. Between them there had always been his friends and Edie's friends. Her friends had become his, his had become hers, much like the co-mingling of their bank accounts, their belongings, everything they had. And they'd made new friends together as a couple. Quite a few had dropped in tonight. Mother was there of course, she'd lent more than a helping hand to assist Leslie in making sure this little get-together ran smoothly. Though retired, she liked to keep a finger in the pie as she said. Lieutenant Jacoby, Sergeant Lee Davis and several others from the 13th Precinct, along with their respective wives, were currently sampling Pop's cookies. George Walker from the newspaper, Dr. Keller who was Edie's OB/GYN, their family physician Dr. Stewart. Rudy Becker from the tailor shop and Francine from the dress shop. Edie's friends Natalie, Robin, Angela, Lori, Peggy and Millie. Barney and Wendy had arrived a little while ago, coming directly from the party at the club where Barney now worked. June and Emmett. All the staff who worked at Edie's_. _Danny and Sheila Bell, Danny's brother Harold with Edie's friend Lynn Martel. Wilbur and Capri. Stephen Ware. Various of Pete's 'special' friends. And many more.

And then there was Babby, standing in front of Edie, his face level with her protruding belly as he puffed on a cigar and reached blindly for an ashtray as Edie stared down at him with a comical look on her face.

"Pete quit smoking," Pete heard as he approached his wife and the little man.

"Pete's a better man than I am." Babby stubbed out his cigar.

"I'm glad to hear you finally admit that, Babby." The PI chuckled as Edie smiled at him and he took her hand in his. Babby snorted and went to find himself something to drink.

"You ready to go?" Pete glanced at his watch. It was almost 11:30 PM. "Eric and Lauren left about half an hour ago. If we leave right now we'll have time to spare."

"Isn't it going to look a little funny, us leaving our own party?" The blonde leaned into his shoulder as they made their way through the crowd.

"While I was talking to Pop a few minutes ago Leslie came over and berated me for how tired you look." He peered into her eyes, a smile deep in the amused depths of his own. "Are you tired, dear heart?"

"If Leslie says so I must be. Leslie's never wrong about those things."

"Yeah, yeah. Leslie, Leslie, Leslie," the PI smirked. "Pop and Mary Ann said they'll help your paragon and Mother clean up after everyone leaves. We should manage to make it home before they do." He nudged her toward the corner table where those in question sat talking. "You go say goodnight while I get our coats."

The streets were uncharacteristically empty even for a Sunday night as Pete drove the car the five miles from Edie's to St. Francis hospital.

"It's not even twelve o'clock yet," his wife answered his silent thought. "Everyone is still

guzzling champagne and looking for someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight."

He looked over at the beautiful woman beside him. "Do you ever miss those days?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She laid a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. "You're the best thing in my life."

The traffic light blinked to red, giving him a chance to place a kiss on her parted lips, the smile on his face the one he reserved for her.

"And I didn't even have to wait for midnight," Pete said as kissed her again.

The honk of a horn from behind made them made both laugh as they saw the light was once again green. "Guess we better go."

The main building of St. Francis Hospital was a red brick that had stood where it was since 1895. Several wings had been added over the years, the newest an imposing light colored brick that housed the new children's section.

Pete pulled into a side parking lot beside the entrance Eric had told him would lead right to the chapel door. Turning off the motor, the PI made sure the headlights were off, then walked around to the passenger side to help his wife out. Taking hands they went up the sidewalk to the glass doors which surprised them by opening automatically. Just as Eric had said the chapel was right inside, the sound of organ music coming from the small room. The couple poked their heads in, seeing a woman in a long sleeved red dress getting a magnificent sound out of the compact instrument. She stopped upon hearing steps behind her.

"Hello," she greeted them, turning around on the bench. Her dark hair and large brown eyes made her look about twelve but her demeanor showed she was somewhat older.

"Are you here for the wedding?" she asked them in a voice that clearly said 'of course you are'. "Dr. Martin is in his office," she informed them matter-of-factly. "I think his fiancee is in the nurse's lounge."

"Thank you." The PI smiled, taking his wife's hand, their fingers barely touching as they parted ways. Pete knocked on the door that said Dr. Eric Martin MD in a bold font, hearing the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and a loud "damn" before his best friend opened the door.

"Trouble?" Pete asked half-teasingly as the good doctor pulled him inside the room before shutting the door behind them.

"That's the third time I've knocked my knee into the side of that stupid filing cabinet in the last hour!" Eric pushed a shock of red hair out of his eyes, sitting down in the leather chair behind his cleaner than usual desk. Out of habit he reached for the pack of cigarettes in his top drawer, remembering just in time that Lauren had taken them away. "If Pete can quit smoking then so can you," she had challenged. At this moment he would love to prove his fiancee wrong.

Pete took the chair reserved for visitors, taking a roll of Lifesavers out of pocket. "Here." He handed them to his friend. "These help."

"Thanks."

"Nervous?"

The pediatrician shook his head as he opened the roll and popped three of the candies into his mouth.

"Not about marrying Lauren. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I guess I am nervous about a few things, like being a husband. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I knew from the moment I saw Edie Hart that she'd be my wife someday. But being part of a new family and trying to fit in and knowing from that moment I'd be using phrases like "my wife" and being a husband – that we'd be Mr. and Mrs. Gunn – it was a little scary."

"Exactly," Eric nodded, reaching for another candy piece. "Not to mention I still haven't figured out how to tell my parents. Father will say she's too good for me and Mother will say she's not good _enough_. Is it fair to make her put up with my family?"

"Eric, in ten minutes you'll be marrying the love of your life. It's all that matters, you and the one you love together, always."

"When did you get to be such a philosopher?" The red haired man grinned.

"It grows with age."

"So tell me, do I look all right?" the usually confident physician asked his friend.

"Stand up and let me see what we've got." Eric was one of the few men Pete knew that was taller than him and he looked more than handsome in a dark gray suit and dark blue tie and handkerchief, the perfect accessories.

"I put about five layers of Brylcreem on my hair," he laughed. "But I'm sure I got that darn cowlick down."

"You've got nothing to worry about," his friend assured him. "Lauren won't be able to take her eyes off of you."

"You know I would have done all this for you if you had bothered to tell me you were getting married."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Pete teased.

"Maybe if you're lucky." Both men checked their watches as the sound of a knock came to the door. A man stuck his head in, telling them they should head to the chapel.

"Why midnight?" Pete asked as they walked down the hall.

"Can you think of a better way to start a New Year's tradition?"

* * *

Edie thanked the young nurse who asked if she was looking for the maternity wing, continuing on to the nurse's lounge. The room was empty except for Lauren Taylor who was standing by the window looking out at the Christmas lights below.

Edie stood and watched her friend for a few minutes remembering with a grin that day just three months ago when a very excited Lauren had called her at home asking if they could meet for lunch. The women had decided to meet at Miguel's, barely getting seated before the nurse had burst out her happy news.

"Eric asked me to marry him last night!" She held out her left hand to show off the white gold ring that held a setting of a gorgeous round opal with diamonds on each side.

"That's stunning!" Edie had examined it under the light, seeing the way it made the gem shine. "How did he do it?"

While they had eaten Lauren had filled her in on all the details but said they hadn't discussed the actual ceremony yet. It was about two and a half weeks ago, over dinner with the four of them at Guido's, that the doctor and his fiancee nurse told of their plan of wanting to get married on the stroke of midnight January 1, 1962.

"Lauren?" Edie did a little knock on the doorway. "It's almost time."

The woman turned around, a shy smile on her face. "Do I look all right?"

"Sweetie, you look so beautiful," Edie sighed. Lauren's dress was off white, the bodice fitting just right, cap sleeves slightly off her shoulders. The skirt was full and fell just past her knees, a matching belt cinched at the waist. "Sheila picked just the perfect dress."

Her auburn hair was bound in a loose French roll, tiny wisps teasing the back of her neck, the glossy color shining in the light.

"Once Eric gets a look at you everything else will go out of his mind."

The girl giggled. "Hopefully he can manage an 'I do' first." She checked her watch. "Ten minutes, I guess its time to get going."

"Feeling a little nervous?" Edie asked, recognizing the mixture of excitement and anxiety in her friends eyes.

"Just a little. I mean not about marrying Eric but, you know, what if I'm not so great at the wife thing?"

"You're thinking about your mother," the blonde kindly scolded. "Just because she left your dad doesn't mean anything. You are not your mother."

"You're right of course," and she gave her pregnant friend a hug that earned her a swift kick, causing both women to burst out laughing.

"I guess we better get going." Lauren checked herself in the tiny mirror on the wall, wiping her eyes carefully, then adding a touch of lipstick.

"Ready?" Edie asked, offering the crook of her arm.

"Ready."

Danny Bell met them outside the chapel door, Lauren giving Edie's hand a squeeze and then extending her own hand to Danny, who gave her a smile and told her she looked beautiful.

As Edie opened the door the sound of 'What a Wonderful World' was playing on the organ. A bouquet of lilies now stood in front of the podium where a young, handsome priest was waiting on the dais, the book of common prayer in his hands.

Pete and Eric stood on the left side, both turning to the front as the door opened, a radiant Edie coming in followed by Sheila Bell looking beautiful in a red dress. They were halfway down the aisle when Danny came in with the bride on his arm, the song changing to the 'Wedding March'. As the music came to the closing tones, Danny kissed the bride on the cheek, putting her hand inside the groom's.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the wedding of Eric and Lauren."

Father Sean Fletcher instructed the couple to take hands, giving a slight nod to the attendants, Danny and Sheila going to one end of the pew, Pete and Edie to the other .

"Dearly beloved," the clergyman began in his faint Irish brogue. "We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and  
this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

"The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God."

As the minister continued Pete reached for his wife's hand, holding it safely in his own. When Father Fletcher came to the part about "if there is any reason these two should not be married" the PI gave a slight smile, remembering that long ago weekend in Atlantic City when Eric had made him promise that if he ended up at the altar with a woman Pete was supposed to shout anything to keep the marriage from happening. And now here he was with the love of his life.

The vows were said, the rings exchanged, the kiss given. Pictures were taken, two or three of the party, several of the happy couple, one of Shelia and Danny and Pete and Edie. The hospital provided a small cake and coffee or sparkling grape juice, the friends enjoying one another's company. It was after 1:00 AM when Pete insisted he must take his tired wife home and hugs went all around. As they were leaving, they heard Sheila stifle a giggle, everyone turning to see what was funny

"I was just thinking," she smiled. "Your kids are going to have amazingly red hair."

* * *

Peter Gunn leaned back in his chair at the table at Edie's. It wasn't his and Edie's usual table tucked away in the back near the bar but was on the other side of the main room near the doors leading to the veranda, which was closed off at this cold time of the year. His eyes absently followed Frank and Mary Ann as they danced among a tight group of perhaps a half dozen couples in the small area in front of the stage, the slow tempo of the combo's music the perfect backdrop for the close of a perfect evening. His dark gaze shifted to the woman beside him, her attention also on the couples on the dance floor, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Pete gave her hand a squeeze where he held it against his thigh.

"Penny?"

"Has Pop mentioned anything about when they plan to get married?"

Edie looked at her husband as he answered in the negative.

"If I was either one of them I wouldn't want to wait."

"You're always in a hurry for everything," the PI smiled affectionately, then brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. His gaze strayed again to the couples a few feet away. "Would you care to dance, Mrs. Gunn? Looks to be the last number of the night."

The blonde dropped her gaze to her protruding abdomen and ran her free hand along the green velvet material of the dress covering the bump. It was the same green dress she'd worn to dinner at Mother's apartment the previous week, having grumped to her husband earlier in the evening that her choices of wearing apparel were slowly shrinking as her waistline was increasing.

"It will be the farthest apart we've ever danced," Edie teased and allowed her husband to help her up.

They stood in one spot, swaying to the music, as the other couples who remained on the floor floated around them.

"I'll miss Pop and Mary Ann after they leave tomorrow," Edie murmured, her blue gaze glancing off the older couple and returning to meet Pete's. The fingers of her right hand fiddled with his lapel. "The apartment will seem quiet without them."

"We should probably enjoy that quiet while we can," Pete replied. "I've been told babies make a lot of noise."

"Especially when their parents are trying to sleep," Edie smiled.

"Pop told me he talked to you about moving here," Pete abruptly segued. "And that you knew he'd proposed to Mary Ann before he mentioned it in the kitchen the other day."

"Are you mad?"

"No," Pete chuckled, his lips slanting in a quick grin. "I'm just forever impressed with your secret-keeping abilities."

They found their way back to their table as the music ended, Frank and Mary Ann right on their heels, Leslie appearing out of nowhere with dessert as Pete pulled out Edie's chair for her.

"A call for you, Mr. Gunn," Leslie said as he set chocolate cherry pie at each place, his lips twitching as the PI gave an uncharacteristic sigh at such an interruption.

"Would you mind taking a message, Leslie?"

The maitre d' acted as if he didn't hear.

"The gentleman is holding for you," he said instead, giving the PI a look he had trouble deciphering.

Pete excused himself, leaving Edie rolling her eyes at his retreating form.

"Mr. Gunn will be right back," Leslie assured her, a grin turning his cheeks to dimples as he encouraged them to eat before the pie turned cold. He left them with a comment that he'd return shortly with fresh coffee.

Edie stuck her fork in her pie, giving it an almost vicious twist, taking the first bite as she watched Pete pick up the receiver at Leslie's station. She idly wondered why Leslie hadn't brought the telephone to the table but as the wonderful flavor of the pie invaded her taste buds the thought slipped from her mind. Frank and Mary Ann both commented to Leslie about how good the dessert was when he returned with coffee, Edie raising her eyebrows and nodding her agreement as she chewed a third bite, the matre d' promising to let Chef know how much they were enjoying his new addition to he menu.

Glancing toward her husband again, her dessert plate almost empty, Edie's view was of Pete's back. She saw his shoulders lift once in a shrug, then he leaned sideways against the maitre d's station, his gaze sliding toward their table before he straightened and gave her a view of his back again. By the time he made it back to the table she was eyeing his now cold pie thoughtfully. Seeing the look in her eyes he carefully moved it out of harm's way and picked up his fork.

"Please tell me you don't have to go out."

"I don't have to go out," Pete assured her. "Not tonight anyway."

"Who were you talking to?" Edie handed her husband his napkin, which he thanked her for and wiped across his lips, and ignored her father-in-law's chuckle.

"Just someone who had some information for me."

"Business information?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Who's manner? Yours, mine or theirs?" she smiled cheekily.

"I'm not sure I even know what that means," the PI chuckled.

Laying his napkin aside Pete suggested they call it an evening, as he did have to go out first thing in the morning and their guests deserved a good night's sleep before having to get their things together to head to the airport in the afternoon.

* * *

Whistling beneath his breath, Pete pushed the door shut behind him, dropping his keys into his pocket and picking a mint from a bowl on the foyer table as he walked into the living room. He popped the candy into his mouth and smilingly watched his dad try to get an overpacked suitcase shut.

"Need some help there, old man?"

"Anybody ever tell you you're a real comedian?" Frank finally got the clasps closed and set the suitcase on the floor next to several others belonging to Mary Ann. He heaved a relieved sigh and looked his son up and down, a curious twinkle in his eyes. "You've certainly been in a good mood today. Actually you've exhibited an uncharacteristically jovial temperament since our shared repast of last evening."

"You've been reading Edie's thesaurus again," the PI accused, chuckling at his Pop's big words.

"Laugh all you want but I'll have you know I finished both crosswords in this morning's newspaper. In ink!" He handed Pete a travel bag and the clothing bag containing his suit to set among the others, his eyes scanning the pile of Samsonite. "That's the rest of it. I didn't realize two people could have so much luggage."

Pete removed his suit coat and draped it over the back of the nearest chair.

"I was told lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Pop continued. "If we take the bags out to the car right now we won't have to be in a rush later."

Lunch was an unhurried affair. A concoction of chicken and dumplings, coleslaw, sweet corn on the cob and chocolate cake for dessert decorated the round dining table near the patio doors. The curtains were pulled wide to allow bright sun to filter in, the snow had melted off the patio, the little ginger-haired cat and floppy-eared dachshund lying in the corner absorbing the warmth and waiting on handouts.

"March twenty-ninth. That's less than three months away now," Frank commented at one point, leaning his elbow on the table and pointing his dessert fork at his daughter-in-law. "It's a mystery to me how doctors have gotten to the point that they can tell the exact day a baby will be born. How do they manage that?"

"Umm, they ask a lot of questions and do a lot of adding and subtracting," Edie hedged with a smile. "Dr. Keller did say that only one in twenty women delivers on the baby's estimated due date. It could easily happen any time during the two weeks before or the two weeks after."

"Is that so?" Pop smiled and had another bite of cake then directed his fork at Pete. "We waited and waited on Pete. _And_ waited. And waited some more. Then early one morning he finally put in an appearance."

"Sounds strangely familiar," Edie said with a smirk.

"Very funny, both of you," Pete retorted, lips tilting in a smile as he laid down his fork and pushed his plate away.

"Well, I guess you were worth the wait," Frank winked at Edie.

"And I have to admit that you've improved drastically when it comes to letting me know where you are and when you'll be home," the blonde admitted with a sideways eye roll at Mary Ann, who hid a smile behind her coffee mug.

"Sounds to me like I'm the prime example of a hen-pecked husband." He chuckled at his wife's narrow-eyed look and reached to take her hand in his, lifting it to his lips for a quick kiss as he got to his feet, suggesting it might be time to head for the airport.

The snow had become packed in spots by cars travelling over it and there was still some ice along curbs and corners, but the trip to the airport was a relatively smooth one. And if the older couple found it in any way odd that Pete so readily accepted their insistence that he and Edie turn right around and head home once they got the luggage inside the terminal they didn't show it. Frank insisted the man on the morning weather show said more snow would begin falling during the early afternoon and people should try to stay off the streets. He called attention to a few white flakes already fluttering by outside the terminal window, promising that he and Mary Ann were fully able to amuse themselves for the thirty-five minute wait until boarding time.

The PI exited right and turned to the left, heading into town but in the opposite direction from home.

"Are we stopping at the club, honey?" Edie rubbed her hands together, thankful for the warmth of the gloves that had been a Christmas present from Pop. "Leslie has gone out of his way over the holidays to take care of most of the work and all of the little day to day things that always seem to come up. I hope he knows how much we appreciate him and couldn't do without him. I'm not at all sure the cuff links and book we gave him for Christmas got the point across."

"He knows," Pete said, giving his wife a smile. "I talked to him the other day about what you and I discussed."

Edie nodded and gave him a look of good-natured amusement. She wasn't sure how long she wanted to stay home after the baby came but she knew she didn't want to go back to work right away. And as much as she enjoyed the atmosphere of the club and the friends she worked with, she knew within her heart that even when the day arrived that she was ready to go back it wouldn't be the same. That life was no longer the center of her little universe, in all honesty it had ceased to be the moment she first laid eyes on Peter Gunn. Husbands and babies tended to change what women viewed as truly important.

"Don't try and pretend it's the first time you've ever talked to Leslie about buying into the club. The insurance money he received when his restaurant was destroyed isn't still sitting in the bank just in case of a rainy day."

Pete gave her an innocent glance as he turned another corner, ending them up in front of 901 Maple Street, and he could feel her eyes on him as he pulled to the curb of the house he'd brought Pop to see the previous week.

"Pete – "

"Leslie would very much like to own a half share in the club, minus Mother's ten percent of course." The PI turned off the engine and took the key from the ignition. "We agreed that everything will remain basically the same but he understands you'll be spending less time there than you have been. Reasonable hours. No Saturdays. And you know Leslie, he misses being a boss. This way he can have his cake and eat it too." His gaze searched hers. "If you're sure it's what you want."

"It's what I want. What are we doing here, Pete?"

She watched him get out of the car and walk around to open her door.

"There are a few things I want to look at before I talk to Mr. Downey again."

He helped her from the car, trying to avoid slick spots on the pavement as he took her hand to guide her up the walk to the house. Their shoes left deep prints in the soft snow that was quickly accumulating on the three concrete steps leading up to the porch. Once they made it safely to the front door Pete released her hand and turned to smile at her.

"What was it you wanted to look at?"

"The expression on your face," the PI replied, his right hand dipping into the pocket of his grey wool coat. He handed her a little package wrapped in red paper decorated with little snow-people.

"What is this?" Edie turned the little item over with her gloved fingers.

"Just open it, Silly."

She pulled off her gloves and handed them to him to hold and then tore through the paper as best she could with fingers almost too numb with cold to function properly. Lifting the lid off the small box she discovered beneath the wrapping she found a key ring with two keys. She stared at them blankly for several seconds then raised her eyes to meet her husband's gaze.

"Pete?" Her eyes searched his then skipped to the keys again and then to the front door of the house.

"Those are yours," the man said. He pushed aside his coat to dig in his pants pocket and brought his hand out holding another set of keys, which he dangled from his index finger for her to see. "These are mine." He slipped them back into his pocket, his lips tilting in another smile at the stunned look on her face. "You better make sure they work, I didn't have time to stop by when I was out this morning."

"Pete–" Suddenly Edie's arms were wrapped around his neck, the little box and the keys slipping from her hands to land a couple feet away. "Oh, Pete! Why didn't you tell me? How did you do it?" She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her tightly against him, and she leaned back as far as she could to look into his face, their breaths mingling in frosty vapor. "It's really ours? How? When–"

"Just hold your horses," the PI chuckled. "That call for me at the club last night was Mr. Downey. I'll tell you the whole story later but he finally managed to get the owners into town to look at the property. Apparently by the time he explained the tax valuation and housing market and everything else realtors are privy to they were more than willing to take our original offer. I went by his office this morning to sign the purchase agreement and make the earnest money deposit." He dropped a little kiss on the tip of her very cold nose. "You and I have an appointment at the bank tomorrow morning and Downey said he should have all the paperwork ready by the middle of next week."

"Do you know how much I love you, Peter Gunn?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he smiled, his kiss landing on her lips this time. Her hands moved to frame his face as the caress deepened and he felt her smile before they finally pulled away from each other. "But feel free to let me know any time," the PI said with a breathless grin.

Pete reached to retrieve the house key and deftly inserted it into the knob, swinging the the door open on almost silent hinges. He stepped aside and smiled with affection at his wife and motioned with his hand toward the doorway.

"After you, Mrs. Gunn."

* * *

_(This story follows a plot line that has Pete and Edie marrying on Friday, June 16, 1961, between the episodes "Deadly Intrusion" S3 EP35 and "Voodoo" S3 EP36. The due date for their first child is March 29, 1962. Referenced Episodes: Pete is arrested for a murder and robbery he didn't commit in "Sentenced" S2 EP20; Johnny and Lillian (Quon) Chang appear in "Lady Windbell's Fan" S1 EP33; Edie is shot in "Vendetta" S1 EP36; Dina Wright appears in "Sing a Song of Murder" S2 EP23; Angela appears in "The Deadly Proposition" S2 EP25.)_


End file.
